The Hunter’s Fantasia: A Neverending Tale
by kumatenshi
Summary: Set in a beautiful kingdom weaved by fantasy and magic, this tale captures the adventures and battles of the beautiful Dentorian Prince Killua and his friends --- Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. [ATTENTION: BOOK I IN REVISION; BOOK II IN PROGRESS]
1. BOOK I Prologue The Land of Dentora

The Hunter's Fantasia: A Never-ending Tale  
  
By Kumatenshi  
  
VOLUME I: THE BOOK OF PROPHECIES ** Prologue --- The Land of Dentora **  
  
Long ago and far away, there was once a country by the name of Dentora. Blessed by an abundant supply of natural resources as well as two generations of powerful and prudent rulers, Zeno and Shiruba, Dentora was almost a kingdom of dreams. At the peak of the mountain right in the heart of the country, King Shiruba lived with his mysterious queen, Kikyou and their four children, Illumi, Killua, Miruki, and Karuto. From their palace, the monarch had a perfect view of the splendor of Dentora. To the north, shepherds rejoiced as they saw their healthy sheep grazing on the beautiful green plains beneath the clear blue sky. To the east, fishermen confidently spread their nets into the clean, blue ocean where hundreds and thousands species of sea creatures resided. At the southern borders, traders busily exchanged pottery and ornaments for silk and tea, and the range of mountains in the West formed a natural barrier that shielded Dentora from the ruthless desert beyond. In a blessed land such as Dentora, the only problem her people had probably was what more to ask from the gods in heaven.  
  
Unfortunately, there was no such thing as perpetual happiness. Even the most attractive flower would wilt and there would come a time when Dentora would lose her glamour. Realizing the cruelty of destiny, King Shiruba invited the famous prophet, Jin to the palace when he threw a huge feast to celebrate the birth of his youngest son, Killua. Jin told King Shiruba that twelve years later, Dentora would experience a devastating disaster, where the whole country would be shattered by snow and buried by ice. All the people, animals, and plants would perish in the cold and that frightful winter would not stop, not until the last soul departed from Dentora.   
  
"What should I do, great prophet Jin?" King Shiruba asked the wise prophet.  
  
Prophet Jin did not reply but started reciting a string of strange words, almost like a spell. Then the crystalline pendant around his neck floated into the air and a very beautiful water nymph emerged from the pendant. With a gentle and surprisingly powerful voice, the nymph said: "Name this child, Killua, the heir to your throne! From his eyes, I could see a light, the light of hope for Dentora. Only he could rescue the land of Dentora from her tragic fate!" A moment later, the fairy disappeared and the great prophet vanished from the palace and was never seen or heard again in the land of Dentora.  
  
King Shiruba took the advice of the great prophet Jin and named Killua his heir. He employed the most brilliant scientist, artist, and warriors of the land to teach Killua all the skills needed to become a great ruler in the future. However, King Shiruba and Queen Kikyou only focused on training Killua to save the land in the future but neglected to provide the child with what he needed most --- love. What aggravated the situation was the deep rooted hatred Illumi had toward Killua. Being the eldest son, Illumi firmly believed he was the rightful heir to the throne but Killua took away from him the power and glory he was entitled to by birth. As revenge, he often framed Killua for mistakes the latter had never committed and told vicious lies that caused the people in the palace to dislike the poor child.  
  
In the twelfth year following the prophecy, Prince Killua was completely sick and tired of the boring and torturing life he had been living. Hence, he decided to escape from the palace. Thanks to all the hard work and training he received, he managed to escape from the maze like palace with six heavy doors and hundreds if not thousands of guards. At last, he reached the bottom of the royal mountain where he had the first breath of the air of freedom. To avoid recognition by the royal army, he disguised himself as a little beggar and wandered through the land of Dentora with the little money he managed to get from the palace. Although he had lessons on the geography of Dentora, he knew very little in reality because most of the time, his teachers were so frustrating that he just fell asleep. Worse was the fact that he had zero experience traveling in the country alone. Consequently, the only thing he could do was to follow the main path along the river so that he could get water easily. Day and night, he kept on walking. His feet began to sore; he was cold, and hungry. Finally, his body could not take the fatigue anymore and he sat down for a rest among a field of flowers. The fragrance was sweet and relaxing, in fact so comforting that before long, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
After what seemed a very long time, Killua gradually opened his attractive, blue eyes where he found himself lying in a small bed. It was hard and narrow, nothing like the one he had in the palace, but somehow he felt it was very comfortable. He looked around, trying to identify his current location. The room was old and small, constructed solely out of wood. The paint on the walls had already begun peeling off, layer by layer. Beside the bed was a small table, with a glass of water and a lovely vase, filled with daffodils that gave the room a pleasant scent. Next to the little table was a small wooden cabinet with bronze handle, which once shiny surface had now faded into a dark, reddish color. Nothing in the room truly caught the attention of Killua, except a beautiful portrait hanging on the wall. In the portrait were two children, roughly the same age as Killua, he guessed. The boy was holding a fishing rod while the girl was dressed in, what Killua perceived as, rags. But the two smiled very happily, an expression Killua never learned in his life. He wondered why.  
  
While Killua was still absorbed by the magic of the smiling faces, the doorknob turned slowly and quietly. Then, a cheerful young boy, clad completely in apple green, came into the room. "Oh, you woke up already!" he said in a childish voice, "I was so worried. You fainted by the river. Luckily I found you before dark or you might have died from the cold of the night!" The boy in front of him was almost identical to the boy in the portrait; only his eyebrows were more like a v-shape. He attempted to follow those beautiful blue eyes that landed softly on the portrait on the wall.   
  
"That's my father," Gon explained, "when he was young, very young, and the girl beside him --- that was Aunt Mito in her childhood. She's like a mother to me. Talking about which, I have not properly introduced myself. I'm Gon, I'm a fisherman, well or more technically fisher boy. I have been living in this village as far as I could remember. I don't think I've seen you around. Are you a traveler? May I know your name?"  
  
Killua nodded. "My.my name's...Killua."   
  
"Killua, what an interesting name! I've never heard of that before. Where do you come from?" Gon's enthusiasm was so strong that Killua blushed and answered with slight hesitation: "I...I forgot."   
  
"You forgot? Gon frowned as he had not met anyone in person who had lost his memory before. Then do you remember who your parents are or where you came from?"   
  
Killua shook his head.  
  
Gon frowned even deeper and said, "Ouch, I've heard stories like that before. I can't remember but it must've been Leorio who was telling us. Oh, Leorio is a neighbor of mine. He's funny and he's learning to be a doctor! He told me that it's possible to suddenly wake up and find yourself not remembering a thing. What was the name of the illness? Am...am..."  
  
"Amnesia, is that what you mean?" Killua smiled.  
  
"Yes, that's correct. The name of the illness is amnesia and boy, you're smart." Gon's praise was so genuine and innocent Killua brushed even deeper. He had a feeling he never was praised so much in his life before.  
  
"Yes, even though I did not know why I knew the word," and almost to himself, he said as he looked out of the window, "I did not know why I am here and where I should be".  
  
Gon sensed Killua's sadness of feeling lost and said with a very friendly voice, "Well, if you don't mind, you can stay here with me until you get back your memory. It may appear a boring life for the only thing I know is fishing but the peacefulness of this village should help you think about your past. Before that though, you should fill your stomach with food! Aunt Mito has already prepared some wonderful food for you! Come, follow me! After the meal, I shall introduce you to my neighbors and other kids in the village. There are not many of us now since everyone has moved to the city in the south. I shall also introduce you to my two dear friends...Kurapika the scholar and Leorio, the to-be-doctor whom I've just told you about!"   
  
* * *  
  
The news of the disappearance of Prince Killua stirred confusion and panic in the normally peaceful Dentora but it certainly brought joy to the leaders of the Western country, Platora. Just a desert away from Dentora, Platora was a country heaven had abandoned. The last civil war left the country completely deprived and devastated. Nothing could grow on the soil of Platora, not even weed. Rain was scarce and water was never enough. The only people left in Platora were the orphans whose parents died in the war. It was a mystery how these children managed to survive but they did, and under the leadership of Kuroro whom everyone called "Prince", the orphans managed to create a kingdom of their own, the kingdom of living hell. Though just a rumor, there was an old saying that the two lands on the edge of the great desert could never prosper simultaneously. When one land thrived, the other would wither; when one land came into light, the other would sink into darkness. Platora once too had her glorious moments. She had advanced technology and infinite number of industries and factories. However, everything vanished after the civil war, which the orphans believed, was caused by the evil plot of Dentora's previous ruler - Zeno.  
  
In the "palace" of Platora, which was really the remnants of a warehouse of a steel factory, Kuroro quietly listened as the spies he sent to Dentora report the news of the disappearance of Prince Killua. Eleven of the twelve people sitting along the round table were his generals, who were sometimes referred to as the Ryodan. They grew up with Kuroro, suffered many hardships with him, and helped him unite Platora. They were each other's friends and family. The remaining human being was a mystic magician by the name of Hisoka. He came from no where twelve years ago and claimed himself to be a prophet as well as magician. He said the future was already determined and that Dentora would be destroyed in twelve years time. After the demolition of Dentora, times of prosperity would return to Plethora. He offered to help the revival of Platora in exchange for being allowed to stay in Platora. Though Kuroro had suspicions of Hisoka for the latter never explained why he knew about the future or why he would help Platora, he still allowed Hisoka to stay. Partly because he was aware he could borrow the power of Hisoka, and partly because he felt there was something similar between him and the queer magician.  
  
When the spies completed their report, Kuroro said, "My dear friends, the disappearance of Killua could be the symbol of the beginning of ill fate for Dentora but it could also be another despicable plot of the rulers of Dentora. Hence, we must be very careful when proceeding with our plans."  
  
"Don't worry, Kuroro, I Ubogin will turn Dentora into a vast piece of wasteland!" the mini giant said with confidence. "Together, we will rob Dentora of its beauty and prosperity! We will let those people know the pain we have endured! Forever, Dentora will have winter and winter only. Never again will they see spring or feel the warmth of a breeze. Never again will there be laughter on the land. No one will be able to sing, or dance, or even dream. Frozen statues they will become and then Platora will be greatest country in this world!"  
  
Kuroro worried even more by the simple-minded personality of Ubogin but he was glad his friends shared his passion and goals. He rose and walked outside of his "palace" toward the "garden" of debris, where thousands of Platorians had gathered. "My dear brothers and sisters, we have all gone through a long journey of agony and misery in order to survive to this day. We once begged for help but even when we cried till our eyes turn blind, or prayed till our hairs turned white, no one would extend us a helping hand. To end this nightmare and seek for happiness, we can only depend on ourselves. The war ahead of us will not be easy. Some of us will sweat, some us will bleed, and many of us will probably die. Yet, victory of this war means no longer will we have to drink from the cup of sorrow; no longer will our souls and bodies be battered; and most important of all, no longer will Platora be forgotten by the rest of the world. To this end, may I request you all to celebrate with me for the countdown to the destruction of Dentora and revival of Platora, has finally begun!" 


	2. BOOK I Chapter 1 The Flower Memalia

The Hunter's Fantasia: A Never-ending Tale By Kumatenshi  
  
VOLUME I: THE BOOK OF PROPHECIES ** Chapter I --- The flower, Memalia **  
  
"Mama, he's awake! Is lunch ready?" Gon merrily asked Mito as he rushed in the direction of the kitchen. Killua followed Gon but at a slower pace as he carefully surveyed the rest of the house. Like the bedroom, the whole house, from ceilings to the floor, demonstrated signs of aging but it was very clean and tidy. It also had a cozy feeling, probably attributable to the heart warming fireplace, along with vases of nicely arranged flowers in almost every single corner of the house. The open-style kitchen was located near the front door. It was tiny and heavily stuffed with cutlery but it was brightly illuminated. It was also the source of a wonderful smell which Killua missed a lot --- the smell of food.  
  
"Just a moment, Gon, it's almost ready!" Mito replied as she busily shifted between the oven and the stove. When she finally turned her back, she saw Killua standing a meter or so away from the kitchen, curiously watching her. "You are awake! And you look so much better now", she said with a smile, "Poor boy, you were in a terrible shape when we found you, weak and pale. Luckily, Leorio was around and gave you some medicine. Oh I'm so sorry I have not even introduced myself. My name is Mito, I am Gon's aunt but he treats me like his mother". "But you are my mother!" Gon insisted. "Alright, alright, Gon, why don't you go and set the table while I bring the food out. Oh, also check if Leorio and Kurapika have come yet. They told me they'd be coming around for lunch earlier this morning". "Yes, I shall go now!" And Gon ran out of the house like a gust of wind. Killua was completely amazed at the conversation that went on between the "mother and son". He was trying to think what his conversation with his mother was like but the harder he thought, the vaguer his past became. Gradually, he began to have a headache. "So, what's your name?" Mito asked.  
  
"Killua," he replied in a soft tone as he took over Gon's role at setting out the table.  
  
"Killua, what a beautiful name but I have never heard of it. I suppose you are not from the neighborhoods nearby. Where are you from?"  
  
"I don't remember where I came from or my family or who I am."  
  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry but you don't have to worry about it. I'm sure your memory will come back soon. In the meantime, if you like, you can stay here with us! This house is a bit old and small but it should be able to fit in the three of us. Besides, I think Gon will be very happy if you stay because most of his friends at his age were moving out to the city and there weren't many kids left in this village". Mito said with a sigh.  
  
"Why are all the people moving out?" Killua was curious.  
  
"That's because the gigantic monster residing on top of the hill had emerged from his sleep. Exactly what happened I'm not sure but I've heard that about 100 years ago, a monster controlled this place. He was extremely cruel and he slaughtered all those who disobeyed his commands. A young warrior came, defeated the monster, and sealed him with a spell that would make him sleep. Recently, the seal was destroyed and the monster woke. Although he had not done any harm as yet, people were scared and they all fled from the village to the blossoming trade town in the south."  
  
"But why don't you leave the village?" Killua asked.  
  
"Why?" Mito was silent for a second, reflecting on the reason why. She then held onto the pendant around her neck and said, "Because I love this village, this place where I was born and raised. I have plenty of memories here and they are very important to me. Besides, I am waiting for someone to return. I am sure he will be very disappointed if he comes and finds this house empty."  
  
"Is that someone very important to you?" Killua asked as he eyed Mito who has weathered but lovely face began to reveal traces of sorrow.  
  
Mito nodded. "Rather than important, I should say he is very special to me. I am glad I was born into this world and had the opportunity to meet him and be with him, even for just a short period of time."  
  
"I wonder if I am special to anyone", Killua said with a sad voice.  
  
"I am sure you are. You must be precious to your parents and friends. I am sure they must be very worried about you and probably searching high and low for you."  
  
"No, they will not". Killua said with a certain tone.  
  
"Why?" Mito could not help asking.  
  
"I don't know." Killua said and looked a little depressed, "I just have a feeling I am not special to anyone".  
  
Mito put down the plate in her hand and approached Killua. She then wrapped her hands around Killua. Her warm hands and the sweet perfume rendered him a nostalgic feeling, a feeling he found familiar but incapable to remember. She then spoke softly into Killua's ears: "You are special to someone and one day, you will also find someone who will be special to you". She then kissed Killua slightly on the cheek, blinked an eye, and resumed cooking.  
  
"I will find someone who will be special to me?" Killua could not imagine what it will be like to have someone special but judging from Mito's expressions, he felt it could not be a bad thing. A few minutes later, Gon returned, along with two slightly older boys. The first one was slightly taller than Gon, with blonde hair just an inch or so above his shoulders. His complexion was fair and he possessed pale brown eyes as well as excellent manners. The taller man behind him had much shorter, and darker hair that were a bit spiky, but less exaggerated than Gon's hair. He had sharp keen eyes but a little pompous air that did not appeal to Killua.  
  
"Mama, I have brought Kurapika and Leorio!" Gon was saying in his unusually optimistic voice.  
  
"Great, I will carry the food out now. Gon, will you give me a helping hand?" Mito asked while busily transferring the delicious fish to the plate.  
  
"I can help you", Killua volunteered but backed a little when he saw the fish with the head and tail. At the table, Gon tried to introduce his friends to Killua at the same time as he was gulfing down his food. The result naturally was not very productive.  
  
"Gon, you should stop eating when you speak", Mito said disapprovingly.  
  
"I am sorry mama." Putting down his food, Gon then went on, "Killua", he said as he pointed his finger at the teenage boy with blonde hair, "This is Kurapika! He is a scholar and he knows many things, from astronomy to philosophy. He is the genius of the village. Kurapika, this is Killua whom I found yesterday."  
  
"Killua, it is my pleasure to meet you. And Gon," Kurapika replied and slightly embarrassed by the flattering introduction. "I am just a student who just happens to be interested at reading books. I still have a lot to learn."  
  
"You are forever so humble, Kurapika!" Gon said and then turned toward the slightly older man. "And this uncle over here is Leorio, the to-be-doctor."  
  
"Gon, who is the "uncle", I am barely 18! So, your name is Killua, nice to meet you. Actually we have met yesterday but you were sleeping then. It seems like the medicine I prescribed you worked. I am so glad."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kurapika and Leorio, and thank you for giving me the medicine."  
  
"By the way, Leorio," Gon said in a more serious time. "Killua had am.am."  
  
"Amnesia", Killua helped Gon out once again. Somehow, the poor fisher boy had difficulty with the name of the illness.  
  
"Yes, amnesia, I just can't remember that word". Gon blushed.  
  
"It seems you don't remember a lot aside from the techniques of fishing, do you?" Kurapika teased Gon.  
  
"And you should add eating too, Kurapika, isn't that right, Miss Mito?" Leorio also joined in the teasing. Mito could not help but giggled a little as well. Gon blushed even harder and knowing not how to defend himself, he decided to shift the attention. "Why don't we focus back on Killua. He couldn't remember anything from his past. Where he came from or who his parents were."  
  
Killua dropped his head and the others were quick to notice it was not the time for anymore laughter.  
  
"Killua", Leorio asked seriously, "did you fall or hit your head by any chance?"  
  
Killua shook his head.  
  
"That is really strange. Amnesia usually follows concussion or physical injury to the brain, where tissues in the brain are scarred or damaged so that it's temporarily or permanently impossible for the brain to retrieve information from the long-term memory. The duration of the amnesia depends upon the actual impact of the injury to the brain. If you don't have any physical injury, it's quite unnatural that amnesia can occur". Leorio frowned and started scratching his head. Killua was listening carefully but Gon and Mito were staring at each other, completely confused by what Leorio was just saying.  
  
"Leorio", Kurapika replied in a calm voice "Killua's amnesia is not caused by a concussion in the brain. Look at his right hand, what do you see?" Kurapika pointed to a small petal clung onto the inner lining of Killua's clothes.  
  
"Oh! How could I have overlooked that!" Leorio exclaimed, "Of course, it's Lobelia! What a fool I was!"  
  
"Excuse me, Kurapika and Leorio," Gon did not want to disturb but he did not want to be left out of the conversation any further, "but your language is too technical and we don't have a clue of what is happening. Can you perhaps explain a bit?" Killua also appeared to be very interested at what this Lobelia was.  
  
"Killua, have you seen any flower with violet petals and sharp thorns? They look a little like roses, but is not quite" Leorio asked.  
  
"Yes." Killua nodded. "I was walking by the river when I was tired and I saw those lovely flowers. The fragrance they emitted was fantastic so I thought I could use a little rest near the flowers, and when I woke up, I was here."  
  
"That flower is called Lobelia." Leorio let out a sigh, "It's a dangerous plant because its fragrance is actually a strange poison that will enter the bloodstream and interfere with the retrieval of information from the long-term memory. That part of your body, which came into contact with the poisonous flower, would also become a violet color for approximately 3 days. The strangest characteristic of the poison is that you don't lose all your memory. You only lose those that you psychologically would like to repress. It seems like you don't want to remember your home, your parents, and your past and that's why you're forgetting them".  
  
"Leorio, then is there any cure for the poison?" Gon asked.  
  
"Yes, there's a flower known as Memalia that has the opposite effect to Lobelia. It will neutralize the poison of Lobelia and restores the memory".  
  
"Great. Then let's go and get Memalia! Where are they?" Gon asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, unlike Lobelia, they grow only in high altitudes and are quite rare. The only place which I have in mind where Memalia can grow is the top of the mountain."  
  
"Okay, Killua, let's go and get Memalia!" Gon decided but Mito shouted in a loud voice, "Gon! You're not going!"  
  
"But mama-"  
  
"I said you're not going. Don't you know the monster on top of the mountain has awakened? You'll get killed if you go up the mountain!"  
  
"But mama, we must help Killua. We can't watch him not being able to remember his parents and friends. Besides, mama, you always say memory is very important. It is because of your precious memories that you wish to remain here. Naturally, you can't sit here and watch Killua being deprived of his memories, can you?"  
  
"I." Mito could not reply. Truly, she treasured her own memories and she knew it would be a pain to live without memories. Besides, she was a bit concerned with the way Killua spoke about him not being special to anyone.  
  
"It's alright, Gon", Killua said smiling. "As Leorio said, I lost my memories because I did not want to remember them in the first place. In that case, you should not risk your life for me."  
  
"But." Gon did not know what to say and neither did the other people in the house. For a minute, the whole house was conquered a veil of gloomy silence. It was Leorio who finally broke the silence by saying, "Miss Mito, don't worry. I'll go along with Gon and Killua and take care of them. You know Gon. If he has decided to do something, he will not give up until it's done. I'll make sure I return him to you, safe and sound".  
  
"Leorio." Mito looked at him gratefully.  
  
"I'll also go because I've seen Memalia before and I know precisely what they look like". Kurapika added.  
  
"Kurapika, Leorio, thank you very much!" Gon said merrily as he turned to Killua. "I'll try my best to help you restore your memory. Even though you may not want to remember, but no one should be deprived of something as precious as memories. Besides, you never know when you want them again". Then, he turned to Mito and said in a low but sweet voice: "Mama, I'm sorry for disobeying you but I really think I should go!"  
  
"Gon, I think there is little I can do to stop you now. Like your father, once you have decided to pursue something, nothing will be able to stop you. So go, my boy, and follow your will but before you leave, I want you to have this". Mito took off the necklace she wore and put it around Gon's neck.  
  
"But you loved this necklace, mama!" Gon was puzzled.  
  
"Gon, this necklace belonged to your father. He gave it to me when he came back with you in his arms. You were then very young. He told me this necklace held a special power that could be wielded by you and him only. He also mentioned something about water and future but cannot remember as I was not paying attention. I was mad at the time when he decided to leave you behind and traveled alone. Now, I truly regret it".  
  
Mito sighed as she stared at the necklace on Gon's neck. It had a simple design with a silver chain and a crystalline pendent in the shape of a fairy. Gon touched the pendant and at that instant, he thought he saw something, in the bowl of water on the table but he might have mistaken.  
  
"When will you be leaving?" Mito asked when lunch was over.  
  
"Tomorrow morning. Is that okay with you Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua?" All three nodded.  
  
That night, Mito could not sleep. She remembered what happened when she was young. There was a fire in the village, a terrible fire. She was asleep in a little room when the fire broke out. She was scared and she cried for her parents but there was no response. She thought she was going to die when Jin came in and lifted her weak body up. It was not easy to fight for their way through the flames but Jin managed to rescue her. However, it left a big scar on his back, a scar in the shape of a butterfly. Her parents were killed in the fire but she survived and stayed with Jin. They had a wonderful time growing up and playing with each other but then Jin left. For five years, he left without even letting her know where he was going. When he came back, she really wanted to slap him, scold him, and then forgive him but she did not even have the time. He just came, left Gon to her care, and set off once again on his journey. She was really angry but at least, she had Gon to turn her attention to. Raising Gon made her forget about the loneliness of a life without Jin. Yet, even Gon was going to leave. He might be away for just a few days but Mito had a feeling that once they parted, it would be a very long time before they would meet again. When Mito thought about this, her heart could not help but ached. She closed her eyes and heard her mother saying in a distant voice, "Mito, that is what love is all about - you get joy, but you also get pain." 


	3. BOOK I Chapter 2 Music for the Perished

The Hunter's Fantasia: A Never-ending Tale By Kumatenshi  
  
VOLUME I: THE BOOK OF PROPHECIES ** Chapter II --- Music for the Perished **  
  
From the memory crystal of Kurapika  
  
"Leorio, have you heard about the monster on the top of the cave?" Gon asked, a little after we left the village. It was still dark and the winding road we were traveling along was dim. It was illuminated only by a weak flame from a torch made from the thick branches of an old tree. Gon wanted to leave before Mito woke up because the last he wanted at the moment was to hear Mito's painful sobs. It was not the first time he experienced the agonizing melody of Mito's tears and each time he heard this tragic sound, his heart would ache. Yet, never before had they aroused as much pain as the sobs the previous night. This was because Gon realized that in the past, the source of Mito's distress was his father Jin. However, this time was different. He was the one who broke Mito's heart by going to the mountain against her wish. Yet, his conscience would never let him sit idly and watch Killua losing his precious memories. In fact, Gon could never rest when he knew someone needed help until he had stretched out a helping hand. His innate kindness could be a gift that would draw him friends and allies. However, just as nothing in this world could be perfect, his gift could also lead him onto the path of death.  
  
"When I was young, I used to hear many stories about the monsters. Some people said he had the face of a fish and a body of a gorilla that could summon earthquakes and breathe out fire; some said she was a very beautiful women who killed by stealing away the hearts of her suitors; still some said he was really a devil who was lost his way on Earth and could not return to hell. ," Leorio said.  
  
"But how could a fish have a body of a gorilla?" Gon asked, looking puzzled. "But if it's a fish, that's simple. I can catch it and we can have a nice warm meal together! No fish can escape from Gon, the great fisher boy! Killua, do you like fish?" It seemed there was never a moment Gon could feel depressed, or was there?  
  
The boy was a bit startled by the question for it took him a full 10 seconds before he could give a reply. "Yes, I love fish fillets with lemon sauce. They taste good".  
  
"Fish fillets? What are they?" Gon asked curiously.  
  
"You don't know what fish fillets are?" Killua seemed surprised. "Then how do you eat fish?"  
  
"Me? I just catch the fish and heat it over a fire and eat it."  
  
"What? The whole thing?" Killua shivered as he tried to picture the scene of heating a fish over a fire and eating it, with head and tail. I have now no doubt about it. Killua must have come from an extremely wealthy family for his hands revealed no signs of having indulged in any sort of physical labor. Besides, he knew about fish fillet, a dish limited only to nobles and lords. It never existed in the vocabulary of commoners, peasants, and slaves.  
  
"Fish fillet," I began to explain, "Is a dish where you serve only the meat of the fish and remove head, the tail, the fins, and the bone." I wanted to add it was only for celebrities in the country but I swallowed the words. I would like to observe Killua just a while longer.  
  
"Ah, Kurapika, you're smart as usual. Have you heard about the monster then?"  
  
"I'm a foreigner myself and I've been to the village for just 3 years, so I haven't heard much about the monster. However, I did read a few poems and some memoirs of the villagers that mentioned the monster. One traveling poet described the monster as:  
  
"A reflection of my dream,  
An illusion it seems,  
That extends my imagination to its rim  
And vanishes, like steam"  
  
"Wow, what a complicated fish but I'll catch it anyways!" Gon said. Leorio was laughing. So were Killua and I. Sometimes, I just wished I could be as optimistic and simplistic as Gon, but I doubt if I ever could, after all I had gone through.  
  
The road in front of us soon came to an end as a cave emerged In front of us, there was a sign saying: "No entry beyond here" and a rope that separated the monster's world from ours.  
  
"Are we ready?" Leorio asked.  
  
"Yes!" Gon was the first to answer. I nodded but Killua was standing still and not moved. With his head tipped toward the ground, he asked, in a small, trembling voice: "Why? Why do you have to help me? I'm a stranger, why do you have to risk your lives to help me?"  
  
"Because you're a friend!" Gon answered without thinking. "Because you look wealthy!" Leorio answered. I'm a bit taken aback by his answer, as he seemed so absent minded. I never realized he also deduced Killua's background.  
  
"Eh? Leorio, what are you talking about?"  
  
"People who can eat fish fillet must be wealthy! That's what my teacher told me."  
  
"Because." I said with a little hesitation, "you're a stranger. The villagers helped me when I came as a stranger and they treated me as if I lived there all my life. I would like to return the favor by helping you too. So, are you ready to enter the cave?" I said, a little shocked at what I said but truly that was what was on my mind, or rather, in my heart.  
  
Killua finally raised his head, smiled, and joined our venture into the cave. The cave was not big, in terms of width and height, but it was certainly very deep. We walked and walked but there never seemed to be an end. On the way, we saw the remains of what must once have been the corpses of travelers and villagers who got lost in the cave. Finally, we came to a dead end. On the wall, there was a picture of a beautiful girl with long hair. A picture of a dancing girl was not uncommon except for the fact that she did not have a face. At the bottom of the picture, I recognized a small logo. Although danger was not imprinted on the logo, the pattern itself hinted so.  
  
"Don't touch the wall!" I shouted as I saw Leorio trying to find a way through the way but it was too late. There was a loud noise and sounds of rocks falling. We tried our best to protect ourselves. After a few seconds, only silence remained.  
  
"What happened?" Killua asked. Leorio were also wondering but Gon was looking at the picture very carefully.  
  
"Take a look at the small logo", I said, "it is the symbol of an old kingdom, called Panoria. It was a very civilized kingdom that was destroyed because of the greed and ambitions of its inhabitants. They were famous not only for mechanics and engineering, but also for art and music. This cave must have been the hiding place of people from Panoria and the painting. The painting was used as a control. Anyone who could decipher the secret of the painting would be able to pass through the cave, and those who could not would be trapped here". This also implied that perhaps the monster, whatever it would be, could be related to the Panorians.  
  
"What should we do, Kurapika, do you know how to decipher the picture?" Leorio asked.  
  
"No, I don't." I replied quite honestly.  
  
"Not even you know how to decipher the picture, oh, so this is our end. Gon, Gon what are you doing?"  
  
Gon was still looking at the picture, slowly, he said: "I.I've seen this picture before".  
  
"What?" All the three of us shouted.  
  
"It was last night, I was having a bath and suddenly, I saw in the water this picture but I thought I was just too tired. It's strange."  
  
"Gon, what else did you see?" I asked in an excited manner.  
  
"What else? I thought I saw a harp and a flute but I wasn't sure".  
  
A harp and a flute, that's it. I know what the picture means.  
  
"Perhaps" Killua suddenly said, "Music is the key to deciphering this picture. Look, there's a girl dancing but there was no one singing or playing any instrument. It's unusual you dance without music".  
  
"And I can play the harp and Leorio, have you bought your flute?"  
  
"Of course, I won't go anywhere without it. Let's try it."  
  
Leorio and I played a typical song together, the song we used to play when all the villagers gathered together to celebrate the harvest but nothing happened.  
  
"Maybe, it's not music then?" Killua was a little disappointed but I was certain it was music that would be needed to trigger the system and open the door but what music and why did the girl not have a face?  
  
"A girl without the face, this almost looked like a ghost, how strange". Leorio remarked. That's true, the girl certainly looked like a ghost.a ghost. maybe.  
  
"Leorio, could you play "Farewell forever my love"?"  
  
"Is that the song where you play at the funeral to calm the soul and let them rest in peace?"  
  
"That's right. Let's try this song. Gon, can you remember the music? Try humming it if you can. Killua too, try to follow us and hum the song?"  
  
Not long, the melancholic melody of "Farewell forever my love" began circulating in the cave and at the same time, the lovely features of the faceless girl began to appear. Simultaneously, the wall began to slide open to let in the bright sunlight and a warm breeze.  
  
"Kurapika, what really happened?" Gon asked. "Why did the wall open this time but not the first time?"  
  
"I think that's because the first time, we played a light-hearted piece but in the second, we played a piece that honored the dead. If I guessed correctly, this cave should be a hiding place for the Panorians who escaped from the destruction of their kingdom. Many must have died and for those who survived, to avoid being attacked by their enemies, they made this trap. To open the door, we would need music that would put the poor, faceless girl's unsettled soul at peace and "Farewell forever my love", which had a tragic melody but otherwise soothing, did exactly that".  
  
"I see. We wouldn't know what to do without you, Kurapika!" Leorio patted me on the shoulder.  
  
"But it was not true. We all solved this puzzle together. It was Gon who first hinted the use of music. It was Leorio who first enlightened me with the idea of a ghost and it was Killua who pointed out that music probably was the key to the picture. All I did was to put the bits and pieces together to arrive at an explanation which might be right, but also wrong."  
  
"Great! So let's continue our search for Memalia!" Gon said merrily.  
  
"Gon, I would like to ask you a question. Have you ever seen things in water before?"  
  
"Sometimes, but then I could never make out what I saw until last night, when I was in the bath, I could see the picture quite clearly, is there something wrong, Kurapika?"  
  
"No, no, I was just curious, that's all". Could Gon be a descendant of one of the twelve tribes of the ancient nymphs, the Sein, who possessed the power to travel through time? The pendant, and his ability to see the future showed it could be possible.  
  
This journey certainly appeared to be more fascinating than I've anticipated. 


	4. BOOK I Chapter 3 The Thread of Trust

The Hunter's Fantasia: A Never-ending Tale By Kumatenshi  
  
VOLUME I: THE BOOK OF PROPHECIES ** Chapter III --- The Thread of Trust **  
  
From the memory crystal of Leorio  
  
"What a brilliant piece of architect", I admired as I stared at the stone entrance of the cave, which shut behind us soon after we set our foot on this other world. There was not a trace of a crack, not even a fine line that would suggest a passage behind the gigantic wall. We followed a small path through the woods until we arrived at a cliff. We could see land on the other side but the gap between the two cliffs was quite huge and there appeared to be no way to cross the gap.  
  
"Let's follow the edge of the cliff and perhaps, we would find a bridge somewhere". Killua suggested. We agreed and we not long, we came to the region where we could not travel any further. So we walked in the opposite direction but again, we came to a dead end.  
  
"This piece of land is semi-circle in shape and it seems there is no bridge anywhere" I thought aloud. "Kurapika, can the Panorians fly?"  
  
"No, the Panorians couldn't fly, at least nothing in the archival documents that I've read indicated they could, but Leorio, you're right, this is a semi-circle and apparently, there must be some other ways to cross gap."  
  
"Perhaps I could swing my fishing rod hard and try to reach the other side!" Gon said and he immediately rushed to middle point of the parameter of the land and tried out his plan.  
  
"Oh no! It wasn't long enough", Gon was disappointed.  
  
"How about cutting down the tree and cross with the trunk?" Killua suggested, but the trunk was extremely hard and with our weapons, this simply was not feasible.  
  
"Leorio, could you hand me the water bottle?" Kurapika asked.  
  
"What for?" I was absolutely curious.  
  
"You'll see", Kurapika answered with a tricky smile. It's a rare instance that the somewhat arrogant young man would wear a smile on his face but when he did, he would make me feel relieved and delighted. It was a terrible sight when I found him lying on the road three years ago, curiously at about the same place where Gon found Killua. He was very weak then and what was worse, aside from his face, his whole body was covered with wounds. I had no doubt he must have been subjected to some harsh, prolonged beatings prior to his arrival to the village. With the exception of his face, his arms, body, and legs were all covered with wounds and scars, some were fresh and warm blood was flowing from them. I tried to clean his wounds and stopped the bleeding. Then, not risking a second of delay, I carried him to my teacher, the great doctor and philosopher, Isma. Thanks to his special healing potion, Kurapika completely recovered and many of the scars also vanished but I knew only the wounds on his body were healed, not the ones in his heart. Kurapika was a genius, even the wise, old Isma could do nothing more but praise him. In fact, rather than teaching philosophy to this beautiful, blonde, teenager, Isma something joked that it was him who was the one learning.  
  
"Oh, Kurapika, what are you doing! Why are you wasting our precious water by pouring it onto the ground?" Gon asked and his childish voice brought me back from my thoughts to the present.  
  
"Gon, just look at the water very carefully. Concentrate and tell me what you see." Kurapika said and Gon, being an obedient boy, followed the instructions naturally.  
  
"Hm.hm.I.I see a.a bridge, linking the two cliffs. It.it's made of rope."  
  
"Where is the bridge?" Kurapika asked.  
  
"It's.close to the middle".  
  
"Lead us to the place, Gon".  
  
"Okay."  
  
We followed Gon and went back to the same old spot where threw out his fishing rod some moments ago.  
  
"Ah! The bridge! That's strange, why didn't I see it earlier?" Gon pointed as he happily turned toward us, only to find three confused and astonished looks. Where he was pointing, there was nothing but thin air.  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you happy? We've found the bridge!"  
  
"Gon, what are you talking about? That's nothing in front of you." I said.  
  
"Nothing! But can't you see the bridge?" He looked at me in shock. I shook my head.  
  
"What about you, Kurapika, Killua, can't you see the bridge?"  
  
They shook their heads as well.  
  
"Am I the only one who can see the bridge? But." Gon was still in disbelief; he ran over and set foot into the air. Naturally he fell. Luckily, I managed to catch him by the hand and brought him back to the cliff.  
  
"How could this be? But I really see the bridge!" Gon was now really upset. Looking at him, it reminded me of a tragedy that happened when two years ago. One night, I saw Hans, the son of the leader of the village. He was sneaking around the house of my best friend, Kamilla. I thought he was suspicious and I followed him. He went through the forest until he arrived at the river. Then, he put a small piece of stone into the river and he left. I was curious, so I went over to the river and put my hand in the same spot where he put the stone and I found a small piece of crystal. It was extremely beautiful, clear and pure. I realized it was the diamond Kamilla's father recently acquired and boasted about. All of a sudden, I heard a cry and someone shouted "Thief!" They ran to over to me, snatched the stone from my hand, and caught me by the collar of my shirt.  
  
"Ouch!" I cried.  
  
"You rotten young man, trying to steal our diamond! And my sister thought you were a good guy." It was Kamilla's brother who caught me. "You're caught red-handed, see what we'll do with you!"  
  
What followed was a series of nightmares for me. I was brought in front of the wise men in the village. I tried to explain that I was innocent and it was Hans who stole the diamond and hid it in the riverbed, but no one in the village believed me, except my teacher, Isma, Gon and Mito. But even then, I was not sure if they truly trusted me, or they just did not want to side with those heartless villagers.  
  
"Leorio, if you tell us why you do such a sinful thing, perhaps we could give you a lighter sentence!" The leader of the village told me but I refused. Perhaps I was stubborn at the time but I could never admit to a crime I difficult not commit.  
  
"In that case, we could do nothing but to observe the rule of the village". They took me, gave me a good beating, and put me in the little cell in the stone hut, which also served as the village's prison. I was extremely upset, because no one understood or trusted me, so I thought. For a full week, I stayed in the dim and filthy cell, befriended largely by rats, roaches, and centipedes I was released. Had Isma, Mito and Gon not visited me and brought food for me, I must have slashed my wrist and died in that cell. What annoyed me most was the fact that Kurapika never even came and said a word to me. After all, I was the one who rescued him. I really regretted saving him.  
  
When I got out, the first thing I wanted to do was to punch him in the face, and I did.  
  
"Leorio, what on Earth are you doing?" Mito shouted. "Kurapika was the one who saved you!"  
  
"Eh?" I was stunned. Mito later told me that in the seven days when I was alone in the cell, completely obsessed with my ill luck and my hatred to the world, Kurapika was running around. He believed that I never stole the diamond and he followed Hans, to try to find evidence to proof my evidence. He figured that if Hans stole the diamond, he must be in need of money. In that way, he would steal again just to get hold of money. As a matter of fact, Hans did. Only this time, he aimed at the necklace of Mrs. Sivera, the wife of a rich merchant who came to visit her relatives in the village. Kurapika caught him and the two fought. Hans was pretty fragile and with relative ease, Kurapika captured him and brought him back to the village. Scared at facing punishment, Hans suddenly broke free from Kurapika and tried to seize a young girl as hostage. After some chaos, Kurapika finally managed to tie Hans up and protected the girl, but not after incurring a knife wound in a region quite close to his liver.  
  
"Half an inch more and he's a dead man", Isma told me and I was really embarrassed and guilty because I thanked the person who risked his life to clear my name with a punch in the face. In the end, we found out that Hans needed money to repay all his gambling debts. His father was ashamed and resigned his place as the head of village. Kamilla also left the village to marry some rich merchant in town. Poor girl but I guess she just did not have the guts to turn away from the commands of her father. She was sweet but she never had any idea of her own. I only prayed that her life would be happy. After that incident, I really felt one of the most important thing in life was to trust your friend. Without trust, a human being is nothing more than a pack of bones.  
  
At this point, I also decided to trust Gon, after all, the kid never lied, not once in the 12 years of his life.  
  
"What are you doing, Leorio, Do you want to kill yourself?" Kurapika asked as I boldly approached the edge of the cliff, the spot where Gon pointed as a bridge.  
  
"I believe in Gon. If he said there's a bridge here, there must be one. Just two years ago, you guys believed I didn't steal the diamond and today, I believe there is a bridge right here!"  
  
Gon was surprised but he looked at me gratefully, as if he was trying to thank me.  
  
"I also believe in Gon! There must be a bridge there." Killua said. He was a sullen kid, bright, but quiet and most of the time, he only chatted with Gon but sometimes, he could be quite sweet.  
  
"Well, in that case, let's cross the bridge." Killua said, at first with a sign, and then his charming smile.  
  
And so the four of us crossed set our feet into thin air but at that instant, an amazing thing happened. We were walking in the air! More accurately, there really was a bridge, only that it was a bridge not constructed out of stone, wood, or even rope. It was a bridge of trust. As we arrived at the other side, we found a small stone with some funny letters on it.  
  
"What's that?" Gon asked.  
  
"It's the letters of the Panorians", Kurapika replied, and it said: "  
  
A bridge no traitor cross  
  
It's trust that you've all got  
To you, the brave and confident crew  
May your dreams and wishes come true!"  
  
* * *  
  
While we were still searching for Mamelia, on the other side of the world, prince Kuroro sent his chief political advisor, Hisoka, to the land of Dentora to inform King Shiruba of his intentions of marrying his sister, the princess Ertwin, to the heir of King Shiruba, Killua. Princess Ertwin had been in a coma for three years now. 


	5. BOOK I Chapter 4 The Rainbow Crescent

The Hunter's Fantasia: A Never-ending Tale By Kumatenshi  
  
VOLUME I: THE BOOK OF PROPHECIES ** Chapter IV --- The Rainbow Crescent **  
  
From the memory crystal of Gon  
  
While we were still searching for the flower Memalia, in Dentora.  
  
".and your majesty, on the issue of the marriage between Prince Killua and Princess Ertwin."  
  
"Mr. Hisoka, but I think on a matter as serious as marriage, it will be better for my son to make the final decision and since I have sent him on a special mission, let's discuss the issue upon his return".  
  
"Your majesty, could you provide an estimate of when Prince Killua will return so that I can report to King Netero?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't".  
  
"But your majesty, the marriage is a symbol of the good relationship between Platora and Dentora and I'm quite certain Prince Killua will agree."  
  
"It's interesting, Mr. Hisoka, that you think you can read my son's mind but still it's in our best interest to wait for the return of my son before we proceed any further on the issue."  
  
"I understand, your majesty. I'll inform King Netero of your intentions".  
  
"Kaito", King Shiruba summoned the young General of the Army at the departure of Hisoka, "immediately impose the orange level alert".  
  
"King Shiruba!"  
  
"I've no doubt about it. That young bastard Kuroro already knew the disappearance of Killua and all he wants now is an excuse for war. I'll teach him a good lesson! By the way, have you had any information about Killua?"  
  
"I am very sorry, your majesty, but no one has heard anything about Prince Killua".  
  
"Really? Killua.my dear child.where are you?" King Shiruba sighed as he looked up at the cloudless sky.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days elapsed after we crossed the bridge and got ourselves lost amidst the gigantic forest. All we saw were squirrels, rabbits, trees, and flowers. Not a single human soul seemed to exist in the forest beside the four of us. The forest ended at a cliff and when we walked past the last pine tree, I was so excited I couldn't stop myself from shouting: "Quick, look over there!" The landscape at the end of the forest was such a spectacular sight that for a moment, I could not help but wonder if we had arrived in paradise. In front of us was an enormous mountain that was so high its peak could touch the bottom of the sky. In the heart of the vast piece of land sitting at the bottom of the mountain, there lied a village which houses were arranged in the shape of a crescent. All the houses were painted in one of the seven colors of a rainbow and together they formed a rainbow.  
  
"Wow.it would be a good place to gather information, don't you think?" I asked but other thoughts seemed to be on their minds.  
  
"Warm bed!" Killua said.  
  
"Food!" Leorio grinned.  
  
"A nice bath." Kurapika thought aloud.  
  
A big sweat drop appeared on my cheek, just like this: ^_^!  
  
However, the moment we arrived at the village, people started screaming and running into their houses. Interestingly, there wasn't a sound of doors banging.  
  
"Ghost! Ghost!" was all the "welcome" we heard.  
  
"What's happening to these people here? Kurapika, is this typical of the Panorians?" Leorio asked.  
  
"Not that I've read or heard of.no. Something's strange".  
  
And then, a middle-aged woman suddenly rushed toward me and held me tight in her arms. "Er.Eron! Oh my dear child you're back!" I tried to struggle free but the woman would not let her arms off me.  
  
"Ex.excuse me, madam, but.but I'm not Eron!" I tried to tell her but she did not seem to have listened to what I said. A few seconds later, a man emerged from one of the houses and ordered: "Elena! Stop this! He's not Eron. Eron's already dead!" He then released me from the woman's firm grasp. I was almost dying of suffocation.  
  
"I'm sorry but my wife is out of her mind ever since the death of our son Eron a few months ago. My name is Pazu and she's my wife Elena. You're foreigners, aren't you?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You really look like our Eron. What is your name?"  
  
"Gon!" I said cheerfully, "and this is Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua".  
  
"Ah, nice to meet you all", Mr. Pazu was still smiling. "Would you like to come to our house and have some tea?"  
  
"It's our pleasure!" I said eagerly and followed the couple. Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika were stunned by what happened but they also followed the couple quietly, though not without caution.  
  
The moment we set foot in the little village house, a series of strange things happened. First, the door opened itself when Mr. Pazu put his hand near it. Then, at the push of a button, a strange robot rose from the ground to collect all our shoes and it sank back into the ground again. Next, when we all sat ourselves on the chair, the chairs adjusted themselves so that the height of the table suited every single one of us. After that, spoons, forks, cups, and plates emerged from the table, followed by tea and coffee and an impressive chocolate cake. It was all like a dream and I'm sure every one of us are shocked, even the intelligent and knowledgeable Kurapika.  
  
"Mr. Pazu", Kurapika began, "I've long heard of the renowned technology of the Panorians but I have never imagined it could be this advance".  
  
"Mr. Kurapika, oh, you mean these? They're nothing. You see, they're just tools to help out with our daily lives. The real things.the real wisdom we had were all destroyed".  
  
"Mr. Pazu, what exactly happened? Do you know?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Mr. Kurapika, you see since that happened a long time ago, but I've heard it was something to do with winter, an eternal winter".  
  
"Winter?" I asked, suddenly feeling a chill up my spine. For the last three nights, I have a strange dream. In my dream, I saw the whole Dentora covered with snow and ice. All the people turned into living statues beneath the thick layers of ice. Nothing could melt the ice, not fire, not heat, nothing.  
  
"That's right. When I was young, there was an old lady in the forest up the cliff who told us stories about a never-ending winter that destroyed everything. However, the words of the women could not be taken too seriously because everybody called her a witch and it seemed she was some kind of lunatic".  
  
"Where's the old lady now?" Leorio asked.  
  
"She's dead or more accurately, vanished. It's more than thirty years now.I was still a kid then when all that happened." Mr. Pazu suddenly became very silent and looked down. He was a man who must be only in his late thirties or early forties but most of his hair had turned white. It seemed he had gone through a lot but that would not be surprising considering the fact that he just lost his son a few months ago and his wife was in such a mental state.  
  
"Mr. Pazu, do you know about the flower Memalia?" Killua asked quite unexpectedly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Memalia? Of course I know about it, but why are you asking?"  
  
"Because we wanted to get Memalia."  
  
"To what!? Mr. Pazu suddenly jumped up." "To get the flower Memalia". I repeated.  
  
"Are you out of your mind? No one can ever get Memalia now!" Mr. Pazu almost sounded hysterical.  
  
"But why?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Because of the monster on the mountain. Surely you've heard even if you came from the outer world."  
  
"We have heard of the monster", I replied "but we only want Memalia, we are not going to disturb the monster."  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Mr. Pazu burst into laughter. "You think you can get Memalia without disturbing the monster?"  
  
"Why not?" I asked without thinking.  
  
"Because Memalia is the monster! To be a little more precise, anything on the top of that mountain belongs to the monster and anyone who approaches the top of the mountain will die a terrible death.just." Tears began to roll down the pale and weary cheeks of Mr. Pazu. "just.just like my son".  
  
"I'm sorry". I said, my heart broken by the painful tears of a loving father. I wonder if I die, will my father also cry and be upset like this?  
  
Then, Mr. Pazu looked at me, with tears in his eyes, and said: "Promise me, don't go near the mountain". He said. Although he was looking at me, it seemed it was to his son that he was speaking.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Pazu, for your advice" I said in a small and trembling voice, partly because it was hard to refuse a request from such a sincere man, and partly because there was fear creeping in my heart. "But Mr. Pazu, I cannot make that promise. We'll have to go to the mountain because my friend needs Memalia to gain back the memories he lost. Am I right guys?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Leorio nodded. "I agree." Kurapika said. Killua did not say anything. He just looked at me with his large, beautiful eyes that are clear --- like crystals.  
  
"In that case," Mr. Pazu said, "at least wait until tomorrow. You all looked quite tired. I'll make you a warm and hearty meal tonight and then you can have a nice rest."  
  
To that suggestion, of course, there was no objection because it was true that all of us were tired from the journey. That night, I could not sleep. I sat on the doorsteps staring at the starless sky. Many thoughts flashed across my mind.thoughts about my father, Aunt Mito, my village, and the monster awaiting us at the mountain. Suddenly, I thought I saw a shadow lurking in the darkness, behind the bushes.  
  
"Who's there?" I shouted "but there was no response. "I dashed toward the dark figure and with incredible swiftness, caught hold of the arm of the mysterious figure. Under the moonlight sky, I saw the face. It was the face of Killua.  
  
"Killua!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" When I saw his bag, it became clear.  
  
"Let go of me!" He shouted. "Why! There's no point for you all to risk your lives for me".  
  
"What are you saying?" I asked.  
  
"Gon, haven't you heard what Mr. Pazu said this morning? Anyone who goes near that mountain will die. It's my fault that I lost my memories. As Kurapika said, I lost them because I didn't want to remember them. So why do you all still have to risk your lives for me?" Killua said in a tremulous voice. I looked at his eyes, his face, and the sparks of light on his cheeks. He was crying.  
  
I embraced him with my childish arms, rest his head on my shoulder, and spoke in a soft and soothing voice: "Because we are friends. Killua, memories are not always pleasant. I also have painful memories that I long to forget. However, it's both pleasant and unpleasant memories that make us complete. It's memories that shape who we were, who we are, and who we will be. I believe it's worth all the risks on Earth to help you regain your memory and I'm sure I will not regret that."  
  
I released my arms and once again looked at those lovely eyes. Although they were still wet with tears, they no longer have the sadness as when I first perceived them.  
  
"Shall we go?" I asked.  
  
Killua nodded with a smile and the two of us headed back to our rooms. 


	6. BOOK I Chapter 5 The Chamber of Gluttony

The Hunter's Fantasia: A Never-ending Tale By Kumatenshi  
  
VOLUME I: THE BOOK OF PROPHECIES ** Chapter V --- The Chamber of Gluttony **  
  
From the memory crystal of Killua  
  
Cry, when do humans learn to cry? This is perhaps a question that will challenge any doctor or philosopher, if not in your time, at least in ours. Perhaps we learn to cry while still forming inside the womb of our mothers; or perhaps the moment when we have the first breath of fresh air. Regardless of when or how we learn to cry, crying has become an integral part of our lives. We cry to get food, we cry to get all the attention we want from the restless adults around us, and we cry when we shall lose something forever. I couldn't recall when I last shed my tears aside from those I shed on Gon's shoulders last night. Well, I couldn't recall a whole lot and that's why I'm here, climbing this steep and dangerous mountain with my friends. However, among the handful of vague memories that still exist in my turbulent mind, there was a little fragment, which said, "Men don't cry, they'd rather die". Exactly what's behind the logic is something beyond my fragile mind but I'm a man, or at least I'm trying to be one. Still, last night, I cried like an infant for something I hungered most --- love and for once, I really felt I got what I wanted.  
  
The love I'm describing is different from the usual kind of love you see in the theatres. It is a mutual bonding developed between two kids. Neither is perfect, neither is complete, and even together; they are neither perfect nor complete. Together, however, they can be merry and jolly, together they can subdue the deficiencies and deprivations in their lives, and together, they will find the true meanings of lives. Am I becoming too philosophical? A little maybe; when I was indulging in my sophisticated line of thought, I heard a sharp cry, and then, came a deadly silence again.  
  
"Who's there?" Gon shouted but still, nothing could be heard except the occasional roar of the fierce wind. Abandoning all my thoughts, I rapidly and carefully surveyed the immediate environment. Except for the snowy dandelions dancing their way through the air, there were minimal movements. I closed my eyes and listened. At the maximum level of concentration, I managed to hear sounds of small footsteps coming from somewhere close. I open my eyes and without a second of hesitation, hopped into the bushes and caught hold of a girl.  
  
"Killua!?" All the three ran toward me.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked while staring straight into those small, hazel eyes.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried, struggling from my grasp like a little canary.  
  
"Not until you tell us the reason why you're spying on us." I replied.  
  
"Me? Spying on you? No joking. I'm just passing by". She tried to say the words firmly and casually but there's a distinct sign of fear in her voice.  
  
"But why do you have to hide in here? If you cannot supply a reasonable answer, I will not let go."  
  
"You." She was speechless and she turned to my companions. When her eyes rest on Gon's face, her complexion suddenly turned ghostly pale.  
  
"Ah!!!!" She screamed. "E.Eron.how.how could that be? You.you should be dead! Why.why..are you here?" She frowned and then her face lightened up and she looked really happy.  
  
"I'm not Eron", Gon replied. "My name's Gon."  
  
"Gon!" I said, "You needn't tell this little spy who we are!"  
  
"I said I'm not a spy!" She insisted. "Alright, alright. I'll explain everything. Just release me for God's sake. This hurts!"  
  
I hesitated a bit before discontinuing my grip but what trick could a little girl perform in front of the four of us? Unfortunately, I was wrong. The moment I released her, she rushed over to Gon, gave him a kiss on the cheek that turned his face into a tomato, seized the opportunity when all of us were shock and stunned, and dashed across the winding road like Starlight Express. Overwhelmed with rage, I exhibited strength that surpassed most living creatures and followed her with amazing speed. But that little devil must have been a she-leopard in her past life. Even with such an incredible speed, I only managed to keep her within my sight but I could hardly reach her, save to surpass her. Should this be a medieval epic, she should have arrived at some old castle that resembled the home of the blood-sucking Dracula and revealed to be some kind of wicked witch. To my surprise and delight, her flee concluded in a house made of candies and sweets!  
  
"How interesting, a house made of pork chops? The owner must be some kind of lunatic", Leorio remarked behind me.  
  
"Pork chops? You think that's funny, Leorio? It is only obvious that this house is constructed of fresh vegetables!" Kurapika tried to correct.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, Leorio and Kurapika, and even sorrier to say this but you two really need to have your eyes checked", I said coolly. "This house is made of candies and sweets. Isn't that right, Gon?"  
  
"Yes," Gon nodded.  
  
"Candies and sweets? Oh my Lord, can't you see the juicy, tender pork chops hanging over the wall? Killua, you must be staying up too often at night. You should protect your eyes."  
  
"Leorio, please don't compare those beautiful plants to those fashionless pork chops of yours."  
  
"What!?"  
  
And the heated debate went on for another 15 minutes until the brilliant Gon made an absolutely sensible suggestion.  
  
"Why don't we get to the house and try for ourselves?"  
  
Without a minute delay, the four of us were busily peeling food off the wall.  
  
"This is definitely pork chop", said Leorio.  
  
"This is definitely salad", said Kurapika.  
  
"This is definitely." and I lost consciousness.  
  
When we woke up, we found ourselves in a dark, freaky looking cell with water dripping from the ceiling.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked, still striving to completely open my eyelids. "Gon! Wake up! Kurapika! Leorio!"  
  
"Ah.Killua.where're we? Oh, what's with this terrible headache?"  
  
"So you're awake?" The girl said in a laughing voice as she descended the stairs leading to the cells.  
  
"See, Mr. G. Lutton, I've always told you. If you want to lay down a good trap, you always need to have good food. The best food, of course, is food constructed from illusions."  
  
"I see. That's why we all see different things!" I said.  
  
"You little bastard, how dare you!" Leorio cursed.  
  
"What impertinent creatures. At any rate, my job's over. Mr. G. Lutton, please keep your promise now. I've got you those people, please grant my wish."  
  
"Grant your wish? Ha! What a silly kid!" The man called G. Lutton said mockingly. He's a man of medium height and clad solidly in black: black suit, black shoes, and black cloak. What a pathetic taste of fashion.  
  
"You know, Claudia, I never eat girls because you have such bizarre fragrance and taste. But you're just a bit too diligent and to leave you alive poses threats to my existence. So, I'll leave your body to those vultures out there, who have been preying and carving for a bite of the human flesh!" And with these words, G. Lutton threw the girl into our cell. And now, let me take a good look what you've got me for dinner. Suddenly, there came a loud and maddening howl from atop the mountain.  
  
"D___ that monster up there. Let me go silence him a bit before he ruins my delicious meal!" G. Lutton quickly ascended the stairs leaving us with the girl called Claudia.  
  
Still incapable of accepting the harsh truth, Claudia sat there, frozen. Her eyes fixated at the crack on the floor. Her face the color of an ancient spirit and her body was shaking.  
  
"How.how could.how could he." She finally broke down in tears.  
  
It wouldn't take more than a few seconds to slash a knife through her throat, or pierce a knife through her heart but Gon chose to ask:  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
All the crying and sobbing suddenly stopped. The weak girl raised her head. Just a second ago, she didn't even notice there were people around her. Now she suddenly stood up, walked over to Gon and held him in her arms. "You.you asked.you asked what I wished for? Why, Eron, I wished for YOU!" She looked at Gon for a long time, completely ignoring the steam rising from my head but all of a sudden, she released Gon and turned away.  
  
"You're not Eron.no matter how similar you look, you simply aren't him". She said and began weeping again.  
  
"Miss," Gon said with his usual politeness, "could you tell us your story?"  
  
She paused her weeping for a while, she turned, and she looked at every single one of us, then she nodded and began retelling her tale.  
  
"My name is Claudia, and I'm the great granddaughter of Anna, the "witch" in the forest. I've never seen my great grandmother for she vanished more than thirty years ago. Later, I learned from my grandmother that she did not vanish but the leaders of the village murdered her, for fear she would tell other people of the hideous crimes committed by those men".  
  
"What crimes?" Kurapika asked.  
  
"I don't really know but grandma says her mom's recorded it on and hid it somewhere. Anyway, to avoid the villagers, we live in this mountain and since the villagers are scared of the monster up here, we lead a pretty peaceful life. About a year ago, a group of villagers, led by Ames, Eron's grandfather, came to our house, slaughtered my parents, my grandmother and left me badly injured. They were ready to cut me into pieces when G. Lutton saved me and brought me to this place. To repay him, I have to bring lost villagers for him to butcher. Considering how the villagers treated my family, it wasn't a hard job for me for I had not the slightest feeling of guilt." She paused for a while.  
  
"A.a few months ago, I.I saw Eron coming into the mountain. I wanted to lure him to this place but I was unsuccessful because he came looking for the herbs that would cure his grandfather's illness and nothing could distract his attention. Not knowing he was the grandchild of the leading murderer of my family, I was attracted by his determination and kindness and decided to help him. For the whole month, I tried to search for the herbs he needed and believe me, those were the happiest days in my life. Then one day, while we were chatting happily in the garden searching for the last flower, he showed me the picture of his family and right then and there, I saw the face of the man I hated most on Earth. To think that I've worked so hard to save him make me sick! Knowing Eron was not very familiar with herbs, I gave him the last flower but it wasn't the flower he needed. It was a flower that would send his grandfather to hell and avenge my family and it did. A few days after his grandfather's death, he came to the mountain again. With a strange and horrible voice, he asked for the name of the last flower I gave him. I was shocked. He knew it! He knew the flower killed his grandfather! At that moment, I wanted to frankly say it was not my fault. His grandfather washed his hands with the blood of my family and I'm only doing the honor of my family by taking vengeance. However, somehow, I went dumb and I couldn't speak. I just looked at him, helplessly, like a rabbit staring at a lion".  
  
She paused again, this time burying her face and began to weep, probably reliving her experience at Eron's confrontation.  
  
"Eron.he approached me and said nothing.Then.he.left." Once again she looked down at the ground, the crack in front of her.  
  
"What happened then?" Leorio asked, obviously getting fascinated by the story as well.  
  
"I.I don't know. I must have sat there forever. A few weeks later, I saw some villagers coming to the mountain again and I heard them say that Eron's dead. I.I didn't believe it could be true but from what I overheard, it seemed the monster killed Eron. He.he must have been killed on his way back after confronting me. Woo.woo.". Her tears almost flooded the cell now.  
  
"And that G. Lutton promised that he would make Eron live again should I bring him a nice warm meal."  
  
"And we are the meal!?" Leorio shouted.  
  
Claudia nodded. "You.you.but it's really sad". Leorio sighed. All of us could not help but have sympathy for the poor girl.  
  
Unexpectedly, Kurapika said: "Very touching tale indeed," At the same time, he pointed his sword to the throat of the weeping girl.  
  
"What.what are you talking about? I.I've been telling the truth!"  
  
But Kurapika put his sword closer to her throat and created a small aperture but there was no blood. The stern look on his face indicated that he was not in the mood for jokes.  
  
"Alright, I give up. I just want to know how you realize my story is a fake?"  
  
"From your face. You mentioned love but I cannot detect any sign of love in you. It's a face of a good actress but not a young, heartbroken girl"  
  
"Just because of that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ha...ha.ha.", the girl laughed with a touch of cynicism and said, "Never before did anyone doubt the authenticity of my story. You're the first, and you'll be the last as well for no one can leave this place alive".  
  
"Who are you?" Kurapika asked seriously  
  
"That's right. As for me, well, since you're going to die anyway, I don't mind telling you. I'm the owner of this mountain and I don't really remember if I ever have any name. People usually just call me 'the monster'. And now, gentlemen, I'll leave you all on your journey to hell!" With these words, 'the monster' vanished and so did the stairs, the bars, and the cell. At the blink of an eye, we found ourselves sinking in a swamp.  
  
"Oh no! We're sinking! What's happening?" Leorio was shouting. I was struggling to pull myself out of the swamp but the force was too strong and it was dragging me down and down, into the heart of the swamp. Fear began to possess me as if she were a messenger from Satan, guiding helpless and powerless me to my end. I tried to breathe, I tried to raise my hand high enough to get hold of the bits of land at the edge of the swamp but my efforts were in vain. No matter how hard I try, I just could not reach it. Strange, but somehow, I recognized this feeling. I felt there must be a time when I tried my best, attempting to reach some goals but those goals were always farther away. They were beyond my reach. The harder I tried, the more failures and sadness I endured. The swamp was engulfing me, not only my body, but also my soul. Perhaps, just as that Claudia Glutton said, the devil is waiting for me in hell.  
  
"Killua! Don't give up! If you lose hope, you'll truly sink into the swamp. Quick, grab onto my fishing rod! Leorio, Kurapika, try to hang onto me as well!" Gon was shouting. Optimistic as usual, Gon hardly knew fear or hopelessness.  
  
"What're you going to do, Gon?" Leorio asked.  
  
But Gon did not answer. Instead, he shut his eyes and concentrated all his energy on his fishing rod. After a few seconds of silence, he flung the fish line high into the sky. It fell and caught onto a strong branch of the tree nearby. Gradually, Gon retracted the fish line and pulled us out of the swamp. I was totally amazed, both by the strength of Gon and his fishing rod. A delicate instrument like that could support the way of four people? Gon was no ordinary 12-year old.  
  
When we were back on land again, Leorio could no longer tolerate the exploding sack of questions in his head and he began ranting:  
  
"For Heaven's sake, will anyone explain to me what's that Claudia Glutton and monster's stuffs all about? And what the h___ was that swamp?" Leorio appeared to be quite pissed off by now.  
  
"I'll try to clear things up a bit", Kurapika explained in his usual calm, lecturing tone. "It all began with the poem that I told you a while ago, regarding the monster. Do you recall?"  
  
Gon honestly shook his head. Leorio was trying hard, "It's like .reflection.illusion."  
  
"A reflection of my dream, an illusion it seems, that extends my imagination to its rim, and vanishes, like steam." I completed the rest of the poem for Leorio, who appeared to be slightly embarrassed but he should not be, for it's normal that memory deteriorates with age. But I better not tell him or he'd storm and it would take another sidetrack before reaching the truth about the monster.  
  
"The key to the poem, quite obviously are: dream, illusion, and imagination. If you piece together the three words, you have the answer to the puzzle".  
  
"Dream, illusion, and imagination.I see!" I said with delight as I began to see a beam of light in this dark and complicated business. But Gon and Leorio were still in complete darkness for they were scratching their heads extremely hard.  
  
"Killua, what did you notice from those words?" Gon asked with his cute, farfetch look.[1]  
  
"Well, my understanding is that all the things we experienced so far are just a dreamlike experience or an illusion. It stamps from our imagination and hence, is not real."  
  
"But are you saying that Claudia whatever is not real too?" Leorio wondered.  
  
"Claudia is an illusionary form of 'the monster'. 'The monster' appeared in the form of a girl just to lure us to this swamp. She disguised the swamp with a house constructed with our favorite food and since we liked different food, we saw different things".  
  
"But we ate the food and we lost consciousness after that!" Gon protested.  
  
"The moment we ate the food, we were consumed by our own imagination and we stepped into this swamp."  
  
"But why did she have to tell us that story of hers? She could just leave us in the swamp and we would sink anyway." Leorio argued.  
  
"Not necessarily", I said. "While in that swamp, I noticed one thing. I sank pretty quickly and so was Leorio too but Gon sank very slowly. At the same time, Gon was the most optimistic of all and he figured out the way to rescue all of us. This made me wonder if hope and happiness would decrease the speed of sinking in the swamp."  
  
"I agree with you," Kurapika nodded. "I also think that the swamp is hypersensitive to human emotions, especially sadness and hoplessness. The more you lose hope, the faster you get dragged into the abyss. On the other hand, if you are optimistic, have hope and never give up, you will not sink."  
  
"Even if that is the case, there's still no reason why that girl has to tell us the story". Leorio was still pondering.  
  
"The purpose of telling us the story about her tragic experiences with the villagers and her ill-fated romance was to diminish our hopes and to generate fear and pessimism in us. When we listened to how cruel and morally reprehensible people were, we would become more prone to depression. We would lose hope, dwell in our own gloom and be blinded to any opportunity of escape from the swamp".  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt" I said sensibly, "but I think we should leave this dangerous place as soon as possible".  
  
"Agree! Plus I think we should really look for some food now, I'm starving!" Leorio complained.  
  
"Do you still have appetite, Leorio? I'm sure if you were alone, you would be the number one victim of 'the monster'. Can't you just stop thinking about food?"  
  
"Kurapika! You.you." and the two began quarreling again. Meanwhile, I seized the opportunity and slipped to Gon's side.  
  
"Thank you, Gon. Were it not for you, I'm sure I should be in the bottom of that swamp by now."  
  
"Me? Oh, it was nothing, I'm glad my fishing skills helped! Just another reason to love fishing." Gon smiled. Beneath his smile, I sometimes wonder if Gon realized he was not simply a fisherboy. His optimism, his dedication for his friends, and his determination made him someone very special. He's a twinkling star, illuminating my sky; he's a burning fire, warming my heart; and perhaps most important of all, he's a true and loyal friend, bringing closure to my loneliness. Putting my fears and agony behind, I once again looked back at the swamp. It wasn't there anymore.  
  
----------------------- [1] Farfetch Gon, an original creation of Miss Kiei. 


	7. BOOK I Chapter 6 The Fairy & The Prophet

The Hunter's Fantasia: A Never-ending Tale By Kumatenshi  
  
VOLUME I: THE BOOK OF PROPHECIES ** Chapter VI --- The Fairy & The Prophet **  
  
From the memory crystal of Zumi  
  
"Another day has come and gone", I sighed with my eyes still fixated on the image in the water. It was a small girl with long cyan hair, pale white complexion, and eyes not very different from sparkling sapphires. She was standing of the gigantic silver moon. Behind her small and fragile body extended a pair of wings, large and silvery-blue. To earn those wings; she went through many metamorphoses, way more any butterfly. She thought she could then fly, high up into the sky. To her despair, her wings could not even rise into the air. Alas, she was trapped in this secluded place. She cried out for help but no one heard her and she heard nothing, except perhaps my breaths, my pulses, and the roaring wind. Occasionally, a petal of a flower, kidnapped by the wind, would descend onto the surface of the water and made her vanish, like magic. Yet, a few seconds later, she would reappear. Exactly who was this girl? She cared about me and accompanied me, so I presumed she was a friend; She represented the truth and never lies, so I presumed she was honest; She looked and behaved like me, so I presumed she was my reflection. Turning away from the water, I lifted my head and closed my eyes, trying to catch the wind's silent lullabies, as usual. But tonight, I heard more than that. I heard a very soothing and peaceful melody. I began pondering where the melody came from. I quickly scanned the forest behind me and I saw smoke coming from the center of the forest. Since the awakening of the monster, no one dared to climb this mountain, save to camp in the open. Gathering my energy and courage, I walked in the direction of the smoke.  
  
Slowly and quietly I tiptoed to the bushes behind the camp for a view of the campers. I saw a young man with very short, black hair that was cut in a funny shape. His features were those of an ordinary man, which had nothing special in them. He had dark eyes and bore a comic expression on his face. He was tall, well built, and wore a long, blue gown. His companions addressed him as "Leorio". He struck me as a very plain man but when I caught a glimpse of those dark black eyes, they were alert, cautious, and filled with energy. Sitting next to him was a younger boy who responded to the name "Gon". He was much shorter and dressed in a very cute outfit. Judging from the fishing rod beside him, catching fish should be his trade. His eyes were much bigger than those of "Leorio" and they were filled with life and optimism as if he never recognized the word fear in his life. His hair was short but shot right into the air, putting forward another piece of evidence of the unlimited energy residing in his body. He reminded me of the great prophet Jin, a great friend of my parents before they left me for heaven. On the opposite side of the fire sat a silver-haired boy, roughly the same age as "Gon" but his manners and his speech indicated he must have had an excellent education and came from a very prominent family. He responded to the name "Killua". Wait a minute, "Killua"? I thought I heard papa and mama said that name before.oh, but I could not remember. He wore the same style of clothes as the boy called "Gon" but they did not match him at all. He had a fair complexion and almost perfect features. I wonder how many female human beings would be waiting in line in hope to marry him in the future. Finally, the boy sitting next to him had golden hair that shone even brighter than the fire in front of him. He was the most "beautiful" creature I have ever seen, elegant and well mannered. At the same time though, he also bore an extremely dangerous air. For a moment I thought I saw a pair of dark, bloody wings extending from him but it disappeared so fast I was not sure if it was only my imagination. His eyes were huge, not as attractive as that of the silver-haired boy but they reflected confidence and determination. He was slim and slightly older than "Gon" and "Killua" but younger than "Leorio". His friends called him "Kurapika".  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea to continue circling like this", said the man named Leorio, "I think we should come up with a plan. If we continue like this, we'd starve to death".  
  
"But what plans do you have?" asked the silver-haired "Killua".  
  
"Perhaps", said "Gon", "I could try to use my gift to see if we could get any hint".  
  
"That's a good idea!" said "Leorio", "I'll go get you some water" and he disappeared. A few minutes later, he came back with a bowl filled with water from the lake. "Gon" closed his eyes and concentrated very hard. Then he opened them again and stared into the water.  
  
"What did you see?" asked "Leorio".  
  
"Blue.blue wings."  
  
"Blue wings?" "Kurapika contemplated.  
  
"Did you see anything else?" "Leorio" asked again but "Gon" shook his head.  
  
"I think it's a bit late now, perhaps we should all get some rest. We should wake up early tomorrow morning and discussed our plans," suggested "Killua". The others seemed to agree and they got themselves ready to sleep.  
  
Having nothing more interesting to observe, I began my journey back to my home near the lake. I was almost there when a hand gently touched my shoulder. I screamed.  
  
"Oh, did I scare you? I'm sorry. My name is Gon. I saw you behind the bushes just now. Did you need something?"  
  
He.he could see me? No way, how could any human see me.  
  
"You.you can see me?"  
  
"Why of course. I also saw your wings. I saw them in the bowl of water when I was trying to see the future and now I see them again. They are really pretty."  
  
"What did you say? You.you could see the future!?" I was truly shocked because only one clan of half-nymphs could see the future and this boy must be one of them. Wait a minute, he looked so much like uncle Jin and he could predict the future.he must be related to uncle Jin somehow.  
  
"Yeah, I can but I'm just starting and I can't really see much".  
  
"Do.do you happen to know the great prophet Jin?"  
  
"Great prophet? No I don't know any prophet. However I know someone by the name of Jin. My father."  
  
"Great prophet Jin is your father! Thank God, my prayers are finally answered. Could you please take me to uncle Jin then? Oh, I should first introduce myself a little. My name is Zumi, I'm a full aqua nymph. Uncle Jin used to be my father's best partner, until my father died several years ago, leaving me all alone in this lake."  
  
"Zumi.I.I'm sorry but I couldn't take you to my father."  
  
"Eh? Why not?"  
  
"Because I've never seen my father in my whole life".  
  
"What? You have never seen your own father?" I asked with great surprise. All of a sudden, a feeling of desperation overpowered. Yet, when I stared at those dark, innocent eyes of the little boy in front of me, the urge to render sympathy soon replaced the wave of sadness in my heart.  
  
"Zumi, do you know my father?" Gon asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"Uncle Jin? Let me see, I only met him a few times when I was a child. That must have been at least 7 or 8 years ago. Though vague, I had an impression that he was brilliant and powerful, humorous and wore a big smile. He had extremely confident eyes, just like yours. However, when he saw me, I had the feeling that he was sad.no.not really sadness, but there was a sense of emptiness in those eyes."  
  
"Emptiness?" Killua, who was hiding behind the tree, asked in surprise.  
  
"I.I'm sorry, I.I didn't mean to overhear.I just woke up and found Gon was not in bed. So, I walked across and found you two talking.I did not want to disturb so." the silver-haired boy's face turned a tomato red.  
  
"It's okay, Killua. Don't worry, we aren't chatting anything confidential and it seems you're not the only one overhearing our conversation anyway." Gon said with a smile as he turned his face to the short bushes from which the embarrassed Kurapika and Leorio emerged.  
  
As a result, the four of them sat with me in front of the small fire. Tonight, as every other night in this vicinity, the wind is blowing gently and rhythmically interacting with the surface of the lake. However, tonight, I cannot enjoy the symphony of wind and water for I have some interesting guests and a story to tell.  
  
"I did not understand why there would be emptiness in a man as cheerful as uncle Jin in the beginning but now that I have meet you Gon, I think I start to understand a little."  
  
"You think that's because he missed Gon?" Leorio asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"But if he really missed Gon, why did he not take Gon with him? Why did he never even come back to see Gon for once? There's no reason whatsoever for a parent to ignore his own child like this." Killua protested. It appeared to me he had a strong perception of what a good parent should be like. "There is". Kurapika, who had been silent up until now, suddenly said. "There are times when a parent, regardless, how much he loves her child, must leave him."  
  
"Such as?" Killua asked slightly disbelievingly.  
  
"When you are in a dangerous situation where you know the best and only way to protect your child is to leave him." Kurapika said as he stared hard at the fire. For a second, I thought I saw his eyes turning red but I thought I must have mistaken. Perhaps it was just the sparks from the fire.  
  
"So, my father was in a dangerous situation?" Gon suddenly turned to me and asked.  
  
"I don't know.probably. I never knew exactly what my father and uncle Jin were doing. I only knew that he was a great prophet and he was soliciting my father's help because he said something really bad would be happening in Dentora."  
  
"What would happen?" Leorio asked.  
  
"I do not know" I sighed, "The only thing I recalled was winter".  
  
"Winter?" Kurapika suddenly rose. His face was filled with horror. Then, he quickly recollected himself and sat down.  
  
"Did you know something? Kurapika?" Leorio asked.  
  
"Yes" Kurapika answered. "I have read from somewhere that there was a spell, called Eternal Winter, which could turn a whole country into a lifeless state of snow and ice. Probably, "something bad" meant that the spell of Eternal Winter would be cast onto Dentora". Kurapika tried to maintain a cool and calm voice but I could tell from that shocked face a minute ago he could not just have read about the spell. He must have witnessed it with his own eyes. However, as he did not talk any further, I did not feel I should press on and ask more questions.  
  
Silence befell the place for a few long seconds before Gon broke it with his childish but clear voice. "Zumi, why did you want to meet my father?" Gon asked.  
  
"That's because it was the last wish of my father before he passed away. He made me promise him to deliver something to uncle Jin." I asked.  
  
"What is that?" Leorio asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I could not tell you. My father said I could tell no one or show no one except uncle Jin." I answered while trying to avoid Gon's eyes.  
  
"If you had to deliver something to Gon's father," Killua asked, "then why did you stay here? Why didn't you go and look for Jin?"  
  
"If I could," I sighed, "I would have long gone. As a water nymph, I could only leave this place until I could fly. It was a rule and regardless of the situation, no water nymph can leave their birthplace on foot or they will be cursed. My wings have fully developed, but somehow, I just can't fly." The sadness in my heart began to conquer my body and I could feel tears flowing down my cheek. It seemed the humans in front of me were slightly puzzled for their faces all showed "oh gosh, I don't know what to do" kind of expression.  
  
"Zumi", Gon said in an attempt to cheer me up, "why don't you let Leorio take a look at you? He's a doctor and probably he could help you."  
  
"Really? But could a human doctor help me?" I wondered.  
  
"Don't worry," Leorio said with confidence, "I have read a few books about nymphs and I have seen my teacher curing one or two before. Although I don't have much experience, I think I could still be able to tell if something went wrong with the structure of your wings".  
  
In the next half hour, Leorio and I retreated to the little spot behind the bushes where he examined my wings. Occasionally, I could hear him whisper a few strange words. Finally, he said, "strange, but there seems to be nothing wrong with the structure of your wings. I just don't see why you couldn't fly with them."  
  
"Perhaps," Kurapika said, "it is not a physical but psychological condition. Zumi, when you try to fly, what do you think about?"  
  
"Huh?" I was dumbfounded. What really was in my mind when I tried to fly I could not tell. "I just kept on thinking about flipping my wings, I guess." I replied haphazardly.  
  
Kurapika was looking straight into my eyes, causing me to blush a little. "This is just my hypothesis but I think the reason you could not fly was because you did not want to leave this place at all."  
  
"But that's not true!" I argued. "I wanted to leave this place, this .this gloomy and lonely place. I wanted to leave it immediately". I started crying hard. Leorio could not tolerate anymore and handed me a nicely folded handkerchief but Kurapika continued in a rather cold voice, "As I said before, it was only a hypothesis but it occurred to me that consciously, you would like to leave this place, to leave the sad memories of your father's death, and to fulfill your promise to your dying father by delivering whatever you have to deliver to Jin. However, unconsciously, you did not want to leave this place for a world where you know nothing about. In that world, there would be no one you could trust or depend on. You didn't know what would happen and it was that sense of uncertainty and feeling of lack of control that made you want to stay where you were. Consequently, until you could overcome your own fear, you would never be able to fly."  
  
I now stop crying and look up at Kurapika. His face remained expressionless but those eyes, those pair of large eyes seemed to have seen right through my body and into my heart. Those words were hard to hear, less to absorb or digest, but they were right. Raised under the protection of my parents, I did not have the courage to stand on my own feet. I was nothing but a coward.  
  
Then, Gon stood up and said, "Zumi, why don't you come along with us? When I get home, I can ask Aunt Mito about my father. Probably she has some ideas where he is. I can help you find him."  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Of course", Gon smiled, "besides, I wanted to meet him too. I wanted to find him and ask why he left me and Aunt Mito all these years".  
  
"I would help you too," Kurapika said, "I am very interested to know if the "something bad" had anything to do with the spell of eternal winter".  
  
"Now, there Gon and Kurapika, if you two are going, then I must go too." Leorio said.  
  
"Why?" Kurapika asked.  
  
"Why! Because I just could not leave you kids going on a journey! Aunt Mito would blame me for that." Leorio exclaimed.  
  
"So, you finally admit you're an old man?" Kurapika said teasingly.  
  
"What! Kurapika, you." Leorio's face turned red with anger.  
  
"I will also help." Killua said smiling.  
  
"Killua," Gon said, "but you can't. Once you get back your memories, you will have to return to your family. They will be worried about you."  
  
"Probably, but Gon, you saved me and came to this dangerous mountain for my sake! I must thank you and the only way I can think of currently is to help you find your father."  
  
"Killua.thank you!" Gon said cheerfully. "Okay, then, let's go and get Memalia to cure Killua's am..am."  
  
"Amnesia, Gon". Leorio helped.  
  
"Right amnesia! After that we'll all go to Aunt Mito and ask about my Dad! Perfect." Gon was smiling.  
  
"Memalia," I screamed, "you're looking for that flower Memlia? But the monster has occupied the land where Memalia usually grow. You'll get yourself killed if you go anywhere near the monster!"  
  
"We know," Gon smiled, "in fact, we had already met the monster once and she tricked us and dumped us into a swamp."  
  
"Then, why did you still want to go get Memalia?" I asked puzzled.  
  
"Because we cannot let the wicked monster run our lives! If we were afraid of her and ran away, then Killua would never get his precious memories back and the people in the village would never feel safe again. Besides, I have friends whom I can trust so I am not afraid." Gon smiled.  
  
"Friendship.what a wonderful thing." I thought as I closed my eyes. For a moment, I felt my body getting lighter and the air thinner. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself flying! What a fantastic feeling it was, I thought, to be able to dance so freely through the sky, which a few hours ago, I could only stare at. All along, I thought I have fully matured but I it was merely an illusion I used to deceive myself. The truth was, I was still hiding inside my cocoon. However, today, I have finally found the weapon, known as friendship, to break open my last cocoon.  
  
As the first light from the rising sun began to brighten up the sky, I joined my new friends to embark on the first adventure in my life. I did not look into the water again before I left. However, even if I did, I knew what I'd see --- a smiling water nymph with friends and hopes for the future. 


	8. BOOK I Chapter 7 Perpetual Dream

The Hunter's Fantasia: A Never-ending Tale By Kumatenshi  
  
VOLUME I: THE BOOK OF PROPHECIES ** Chapter VII --- Perpetual Dream**  
  
From the memory crystal of the Monster  
  
I was sitting all by myself in my little cave on top of the mountain, staring at the frozen body of my first and only lover in the ice pillar. The people in the villages at the foot of the mountain called me "monster". It was right in that I had a different kind of blood flowing in me but the mere presence of a different blood did not mean my heart was corrupted by wickedness and cruelty. The presence of human blood did not mean they were righteous and kind either. In fact, those who called themselves "humans" slaughtered our race callously in the name of religion and services for mankind.  
  
It was true that we had powers they did not have and if we wanted, we could exterminate each and every single one of them freely. However, we did not want to shed unnecessary blood. All we wanted was a piece of land of our own where we could happily live the remainder of our lives. Our wish was small but the humans would not grant us. We were the first ones to live in the low lands at the bottom of the mountain. The ancestors of those humans came, begging us for a small piece of land because their country was cursed by eternal winter. Our ancestors pitied them and gave them a small corner near the sea.  
  
Unfortunately, that was the beginning of our disasters. Those humans gradually increased in number, exploited the sea with pollution and poisoned the soil with fertilizers. Our ancestors could not bear to watch the Earth in pain and tried to stop them. Then, these humans said we were trying to kill them and attacked us with those horrible weapons they created. Our race was nearly wiped out in the battle and we had to retreat to the mountain. Even then, these humans would not leave us in peace. They continued to spread rumors about how terrible we were and occasionally, they would come to the mountain in groups in order to slaughter the few who survived the battle. Naturally, when defending ourselves, we killed some humans. They then used this as the evidence of how evil we were such that they could pursue with their hobby of genocide. Finally, in my childhood, the heinous Panorian lord Charta led his fearsome army up the mountain. Using sophisticated weapons, they searched through every corner of the mountain until they killed everyone in our tribe. To keep me alive, my parents sacrificed their lives and used up all their powers to create the legendary illusionary nest where I could hibernate until the massacre was over.  
  
Probably cursed by their brutality, by the time I woke up from my hibernation, the Panorian civilization disappeared. In their place were people less "civilized" in human terms but also more simple-minded. The legend of the "monster" up on the mountain persisted but it was a mere legend, at least until a century ago. A brave young man by the name Artemis came up to the mountain in hope to "slaughter" the monster. However, the deeper he came into the mountain, the more about the real truth he learned. He was abhorred by the sins of the Panorians and even though he was not their descendents, he felt ashamed. He came to find me hoping to apologize for what the humans had done to me and my people but how could I trust a human? I attacked him and seriously injured him but he did not blame me. He knew how hard it must be for me to be lonely, helpless, and despised. I was truly touched for that was the first time someone had sympathy toward a "monster" like me. I healed his wounds and gradually fell in love with him. Together, we were supposed to live happily forever on this mountain if not for some bastards who alerted the few Panorians hiding in the mountain that I was still alive and they came hunting for me. Rather than being killed by the Panorians, I decided to commit suicide, by invoking the forbidden technique of perpetual dream. I told Artemis to leave the mountain but he would not. He insisted he would stay by my side and asked me to use the technique on him as well such that even if we had to sleep forever, we would share the same dream. I invoked the technique and for the past century, I had been sleeping here quietly. Why did I have to wake up? Who woke me up? I did not know but when I opened my eyes, I saw the corpse of a little boy that resembled Artemis. On the collar of his shirt was the name Eron. He must be the one who had broken my spell and sent me back to reality. I had no choice now but to wait for the young men I met earlier to come and put me to my sleep again. Why would I trust them? Because I had the feeling they were different from the usual greedy humans who would be killed by their own lusts. These young humans, who had passed my pasts for confronted their own illusions and defeated the swamp of despair. Probably they would be able to let me rest eternally in peace.  
  
Not long, I heard voices. "This way!" A female voice said. It did not sound human to me. Probably, it was one of those water nymphs living in this mountain. She must be guiding them toward Memalia. "Killua, don't worry, we are almost there! Very soon, you would get back your memories!" A cheerful voice said. Presumably, this was the voice of Gon who looked so much like Artemis and Eron. "You guys should be careful, there could be danger ahead!" The cool and calm voice must be from the blonde teenager, Kurapika who saw through my trick. Gradually, the darkness of my cave was driven away by more and more light. They had arrived.  
  
"So gentleman and a lady nymph too, congratulations, you have finally arrived at the hideout of the "monster!"  
  
"Monster, for the sake of the villagers, we must defeat you today and get Memalia too!" Gon said bravely. How many times have the people of my tribe heard this sentence before!  
  
"Fine!" I said, "Just seal me into that ice pillar and you could get the Memalia you wanted. I did not want to fight; nor did I want to negotiate. All I wanted was to do was to dream my sweet dream forever and ever."  
  
All of them stared at me as if I were playing a trick on them. It was as those these humans felt that as heroes, they must show some excellent fighting skills to defeat the monsters beautifully, thus winning the title of "heroes" and probably marrying princesses as their wives. Unfortunately, there wasn't really hero in this world. You could be the hero by killing your "monsters" but from the point of view of those who died under your sword, you were nothing but the "monster".  
  
"Why would you want us to seal you in the ice pillar?" Gon asked me, with eyes that were just like Artemis. "Is it because you want to be with him?" He pointed at the frozen body of lover.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"But didn't you kill him?" the silver haired Killua asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Gon, Killua, don't be fooled by her nasty tricks. Did you not remember how she tricked us a while ago? Were it not for Kurapika, we would all be dead by now!" Leorio warned his friends.  
  
I did not move, I just kept staring at them.  
  
"What must we do in order to seal you?" This time the blonde haired Kurapika asked. Leorio was completely taken aback.  
  
"Kurapika, what on earth are you doing? Are you going to trust her?"  
  
"Yes," was the clean reply.  
  
"But how can you? She just tricked us!" Leorio protested.  
  
"She intended to trick us the last time and that's why her face was cold and emotionless. But this time, her face is filled with true but sad emotions. Hence, I trust her" Kurapika answered.  
  
"I agree with Kurapika too!" Gon said, "Besides isn't it a good solution for all of us? She can go back to her dreams with her lover and we can get Memalia. Why shed blood if we don't have to?" What a fantastic answer, I said to myself. If only all the humans were as sensible as this child Gon, our tribe would not have met such a miserable fate.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Gon asked me again.  
  
"I don't know." I said the truth.  
  
"Then how did you break the seal?" Kurapika asked.  
  
"I did not break it. When I opened my eyes, I saw the corpse of the boy Eron. He must have died while trying to break this seal" I answered.  
  
"How did you know his name was Eron?" Leorio asked suspiciously.  
  
"His name was sewed on the collar of his shirt" I replied, which was also the truth.  
  
"How did you get into the dream in the first place?" Killua asked.  
  
"I cast a spell".  
  
"What spell?" Kurapika appeared to be quite interested in the topic of spells.  
  
"The spell of perpetual dream", I replied.  
  
"Why don't you just cast it again?" Gon asked innocently.  
  
"I have tried, but I can't. I suppose I was successful because the first time I cast it with Artemis but now." I looked at my lover.  
  
There was silence as each person in the cave was thinking hard. Finally, after what seemed a very long time, Gon spoke: "Your spell was successful the first time because you cast the spell together with Artemis. You were awakened because Eron, who looked like Artemis, broke the seal. Perhaps, if I, who look like Artemis and Eron help you with the spell, you may cast it successfully!" Gon deduced.  
  
"No! Gon, you musn't do that! I won't let you.You'll get yourself killed!" Killua cried.  
  
"Gon, I must disagree too. This is too dangerous. A spell of this sort can drain away all your power!" Kurapika said with a tone of concern. Then, as if whispering to himself, he said, "even though I thought the reasoning was right. Just why would Gon be so smart all of a sudden? It would be better if he was the usual slightly-dumb Gon! Somehow at dangerous moments, he would become very smart"  
  
"Gon, if you are going to do that, you must kill me first for there is no way I can bring your corpse to see Mito!" Leorio said with determination.  
  
The water nymph was also looking at Gon as if begging him not to engage himself in such a risky situation. Gon turned toward them and smiled. "Are you all worried about me?" His friends answered unanimously: "Of course!"  
  
"Isn't it wonderful to know there are so many people who care about me?" He continued asking his friends when he took a great leap backward. While his friends were still in shock, he grabbed my hand and ordered, "Cast the spell! Now!"  
  
I was also shocked but nonetheless followed his orders and started invoking the spell of perpetual dream. A light began to glow around Gon and me. It was the same cold light that sent me to sleep a century ago.  
  
"No, Gon! No!" Killua shouted and dashed forward. He too held my hand. I felt a sudden urge of energy and the light became brighter and colder. Kurapika and Leorio nodded at each other and they too held out their hands and placed them on top of Killua and Gon's hands. The water nymph also joined in the crazy process. Soon, I saw the gate opening. Artemis was already there, waiting for me to return to the dreamland where I belonged. I let go of their hands, quickly passed through the gate, and closed it with all the power I had. Then, before I proceeded to eternal happiness, I turned back and said to those on the other side of the gate, "Thank you". 


	9. BOOK I Epilogue The New Journey

The Hunter's Fantasia: A Never-ending Tale By Kumatenshi  
  
VOLUME I: THE BOOK OF PROPHECIES ** Epilogue --- The New Journey**  
  
From the memory crystal of the Kurapika  
  
For three years I have known Gon and I thought for a person simple like him, I should know him very well by now, but I was wrong. I still could not understand what was going on in that little mind of his. He appeared to be innocent and simple-minded for most of the time but in times of danger, he could be extremely calm and intelligent. He cared for everyone, so much to the extent it seemed when he was born, he did not inherit the human trait called selfishness. Still, I was not upset by the fact that I could not understand him, because simply knowing him was already one of the greatest fortunes in my life.  
  
I stopped thinking as I felt a strong light coming into my eyes. Could that be the light of the world of perpetual dream? The best way to find out, perhaps, was to lift up my eyelids. When I did, I found myself lying on a flowerbed of Memalia. Leorio was sleeping on my right side and Zumi on my left. Gon and Killua were farther away, still holding hands even in their sleep. I explored the place a little. It did not seem we have been pulled into the "monster's" dream. Instead, we were in the same cave, only that the ground was now covered by Memalia and the roof was gone. I heard sounds of moaning and eyes rubbing.  
  
"Good morning" Gon greeted me in his usual high spirits.  
  
"Good morning, Gon. Leorio, I suggest you hurry! We don't have much time left!"  
  
Leorio was still yawning, "Where am I? What is happening?" It's so typical of Leorio to be at a complete loss when he woke up in the morning.  
  
"Have you forgotten? We are going to search for that prophet Jin!" I said in my usual lecturer tone but Leorio kept on yawning; Zumi smiling, Gon and Killua, well, they kept holding their hands. As for me, I kept wondering about my friends and the new adventure awaiting us.  
  
* * *  
  
~ End of the Book of the Prophecies ~  
  
Special Author's Notes:  
  
Owing to the disappearance of Kurapika from Hunter x Hunter and my own personal work demands, I did not have a chance to finish write this story for a while. However, after a year of hibernation, I have decided to write again. Thank you for those who have read this story a year ago. For newcomers, you are luckier as you don't have to wait a full year for the Book of Tragedies. As the story progresses, I will also go back to the first part and try to edit my language a bit although I don't think I have improved much in the last year anyway. I shall also insert some details which will make the whole story a bit more coherent. Finally, all COMMENTS & CRITIQUES welcome. You can be as harsh as you can be as long as they're constructive feedback and not pure useless flames and once again, thank you all for reading! 


	10. BOOK II Prologue What Follows Autumn

The Hunter's Fantasia: A Never-ending Tale By Kumatenshi  
  
VOLUME II: THE BOOK OF TRAGEDIES ** Prologue --- What Follows Autumn**  
  
"My dear Paku, which time of the year do you like best?" Kuroro asked as he sat in his throne of steel. For the last three days, he had remained in the same position, thinking. He did not say a word to any human or animal so Pakunoda was quite surprised at the sudden question put forth to her. She laid Kuroro's dinner, which was just thin soup, on the little table beside him then said, "Spring".  
  
"Why?" Kuroro asked with a sign of curiosity in his voice. Pakunoda slowly raised her eyes to meet that of her leader. They seemed to be looking at her, but then, they seemed to be looking past her, to a place afar. "That is because I have never seen spring in my life, at least not in this rotten piece of land".  
  
Kuroro giggled and Pakunoda blushed as she did not feel what she said was worth laughing about. Kuroro seemed to notice the reddening face of his closest friend and explained, "I am sorry I seem to be carried away but you're right, I too want to have a glimpse of the legendary spring when all life begins. Yet, I think even if I see it, I will not like it."  
  
"Then, what season do you like, perhaps winter?" Pakunoda guessed.  
  
"I don't like winter for spring comes right after winter." Kuroro said indifferently. Pakunoda was getting annoyed with Kuroro as she felt the latter was teasing her. "Then what do you like?" She asked agitatedly.  
  
"Fall, that's what I like". Kuroro closed his eyes but Pakunoda would not let him sink into his thoughts again, at least not before explaining. "You have not told me why." Pakunoda reminded her prince.  
  
Kuroro weaved his pale, bloodless lips into an evil smile, "but I thought I have told you, my dear friend, because winter always comes, when autumn ends".  
  
* * *  
  
"We have been away for just a few days and I cannot believe how much the temperature has dropped! It is in the middle of summer but see what we are getting?" Leorio complained as the five young creatures shivered on their way back to the village at the bottom of the mountain. To avoid scaring off humans, Kurapika cast a simple spell that rendered the water nymph a form closer to human. Her wings are now invisible and her hair is dyed blonde instead of cyan. Even Leorio was amazed at the transformation and wondered if a water nymph and a human could get married.  
  
The journey down the mountain was way easier than the journey up because there was a secret device at the top of the mountain that sent them back to the entrance of the forest. Yet, when they arrived at the entrance of the forest, the whole scenery was altered. When they first came to the forest less than a week ago, the bees were humming, and the trees were green and dense. Now, all they saw was leafless trees, frozen branches, and the complete absence of insects or animals.  
  
"I have a terrible feeling about this," Kurapika looked extremely worried, or even scared and the five of them struggled to reach the village as fast as possible. Originally, their plan was to bid Aunt Mito farewell and then set off in search for the prophet Jin but it seemed their plan could no longer be executed. The village that mysteriously brought Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua together had vanished. Or more appropriately, it was sealed in a barrier of snow and ice.  
  
"The prophecy was realized", Killua said in a small, shocked voice. By now, he had fully regained his memory.  
  
"Aunt Mito!" Gon screamed as he rushed toward the direction of the village. "Wait a minute," Zumi shouted as she tried to stop Gon. "If you enter the village, you will be frozen to death, we must leave here as soon as possible." But Gon pushed her aside and continued running forward. Kurapika and Leorio also left their normal reasoning behind as they knew their tutor's life was at stake. Zumi had no choice but to gather all her energy and cast a protective barrier around her friends. As Gon approached the house, he madly pushed away the deep pile of snow that collected in front of the door. The cold blisters on his hands had started bleeding, adding red spots to the white snow shoved aside but Gon did not care. Killua also joined Gon while Kurapika, and Leorio headed to the direction of Isma's house. After a few hours, Gon and Killua finally managed to open the door but the scene inside was a million times worse then outside. From pots and pans, to chairs and tables, everything was frozen. "Aunt Mito" Gon was searching frantically like a wild beast. Finally, he found Mito in her room. She was standing by the window. Her hand clasped together as if she were praying or hoping for Gon to return to her safely. Her eyes were staring in the direction of the moon but whether she could see under the thick layer of ice surrounding her, no one knew.  
  
"Aunt Mito," Gon approached his mother's frozen body. He touched the part of her hand that was closest to the surface of the ice but he could not feel the warmth that he used to know. "See, I have come home safe and sound, just as I have promised you. I have also helped Killua regain his memories. I was about to come sit down with you and tell you about all our adventures up the mountain as we eat the delicious food you cook for us. You know, there really was no monster up the mountain, it was just a helpless girl who wanted to go back to her dreams and we helped her. Now, she is with the man she loves, now she is happy.now, I.why did this happen? Mama! Mama!" Gon wept as he held onto the ice statue that had engulfed the body of his mother.  
  
"Killua, I am sorry for Gon but I'm afraid I'm reaching my limit. I cannot hold our barriers anymore. Try to grab Gon for we must leave this place as soon as possible or we will become ice statues as well! I'll go grab the others" Zumi said as she left the house to get Kurapika and Leorio. Killua tried to talk to Gon but the boy could hear nothing. His sorrow had overpowered him and dragged him into a different universe. Killua had no choice but to hit Gon hard on the head. He then swiftly caught the unconscious boy and carried him out of the house. As he was leaving, he turned to take a final glimpse of Mito. Her lips had widened a bit, as if she was smiling with joy but he had no time to observe any further. He rushed out of the house and saw Zumi, followed closely by Kurapika who was carrying an unconscious Leorio. The three moved as quickly as possible through the snow until they reached the road leading to the city of Dentora where the snow got thinner. Suddenly, Kurapika paused and closed his eyes to listen with his full attention. He then murmured some words, probably a spell and said, "Zumi, Killua, follow this road and not long, you should arrive at a small inn called "Fishers' Paradise". Judging from the decreasing density of the snow, I think the place has not frozen yet. Please wait for me there, I have a little business to take care of in the village but I shall return very shortly. Meanwhile, Zumi, could you please carry Leorio. I have cast a "lighten" spell on him so that the weight of his body should be reduced. Unfortunately, the spell cannot last too long, so please hurry to the inn, both of you." Kurapika also cast the "lighten" spell onto Gon and then headed back to the village.  
  
"Kurapika, that's dangerous! Do you want to commit suicide?" Zumi shouted with concern but Kurapika just turned and smiled, "please do not worry about me, Zumi, for I am not yet as crazy as those two there." Zumi watched as Kurapika slowly disappeared into the snow. Killua pat her on the shoulder and said gently, "don't worry, Zumi, Kurapika is not a reckless person who acts before he thinks. We should have confidence in him." Zumi nodded and the two carried Leorio and Gon to the Fishers' Paradise. When they arrived, they found the inn covered with snow, but much thinner, about the thickness of the normal winter snow. The original color of the house could no longer be deduced owing to the snow. The entrance was decorated with nothing more than a simple rug that spelled "welcome" in the seven colors of a rainbow. The interior of the inn further revealed further signs of the age of the house for the green wallpaper had turned slightly yellow and the carpet too had lost its youthful charms. Still, the inn was very clean, with every piece of furniture carefully arranged so that they all existed in perfect harmony. The warm fireplace as well as the big smile on the innkeeper's face also contributed to the cozy atmosphere of the inn.  
  
"Welcome, welcome", the innkeeper said in a jolly manner, "how great to see normal customers again!"  
  
"Normal customers?" Killua asked, hoping the innkeeper would elaborate on the rationale behind his emphasis on the word normal and he did.  
  
"Ever since the snow started, we did not have any customer other than soldiers but it's not surprising given this horrible weather. I just cannot believe it. It's summer a few days ago and all of a sudden, it's snowing so heavily now. If the snow persists, I wonder how I can go to the village to get supplies". The innkeeper sighed. Killua was very tempted to tell the innkeeper that it was no longer necessary for him to go to the village because even if he did, there would be no human being to serve him, only frozen statues but he decided the story could wait. He then asked politely, could we have three rooms please? Two double and one single."  
  
"Of course", the innkeeper assumed a more commercial smile. He then turned to two boys who were sitting near the counter, "Saipher, Wyne, stop daydreaming and show the customers their rooms! It's 2008, 2009 and 2101." The two porter boys were around the age of Killua and Gon but much stronger, probably from carrying luggage. Saipher had short, black hair, dark skin, and rather dull, uninteresting brown eyes while Wyne had a fairer complexion, blonde hair, and equally boring hazel eyes. The two boys led Killua and Zumi up two flights of stairs, through a long corridor, a set of heavy wooden door, another short corridor, before they finally stopped in front of two rooms with red doors and rusty bronze signs that barely read: "2008" and "2009". Killua and Zumi laid Gon and Leorio on the two beds in 2008. The former then tipped Saipher and Wyne who said very loudly, "thank you" and happily departed, possibly, for a second round of daydreaming.  
  
Having ensured Gon and Leorio's safety, Killua turned to Zumi, who sat in a chair looking at the path outside the inn. Even without asking, Killua knew Zumi was worried about Kurapika. Rather than repeating his boring speech about how having confidence in Kurapika that did not seem too effective at placating Zumi's anxiety, Killua decided to just leave her and have a little chat with the soldiers; the only customers who came to the inn after the heavy snowing began. He had a hunch that these soldiers might have some valuable information, which could enlighten him on the bizarre change in the weather. He left his room and worked his way to the reception desk, where the innkeeper was sitting.  
  
"How're your friends?" the innkeeper asked, referring to Gon and Leorio. "They have gotten better", Killua thanked the innkeeper for his concern and proceeded: "Those soldiers who came after the snowing began, I wonder if they are still here." Killua asked casually.  
  
"Oh, they are", the innkeeper said as sipped from his cup of hot chocolate, "and they are rather strange. They seemed to be in deep shock when they arrived. They were very quiet, asked for a room, and stayed in there. Except ordering food and whiskey, they never left their room. I tried to start a chat with them but they just ignored me and went straight to their room." The innkeeper took another sip of his chocolate.  
  
"Could I talk to them?" Killua asked.  
  
The innkeeper hesitated and said, "I don't know if they will talk to you but if you want, you can try. They're in room 1003, on the first floor, the second room to your right." Killua thanked the innkeeper and went up the stairs. "Room 1003, this should be it". Killua gently knocked on the old, wooden door and waited but he did not hear any sound. He asked in a sweet, gentle voice: "Excuse me, my name is Killua and I'm wondering if I can talk to you very briefly?" A few seconds passed and not a sound emerged from the room. "Perhaps they are asleep". Killua thought to himself as he ascended the ancient flight of stairs once again, to his room on the second floor. When he opened his room, he found Gon and Leorio still on their beds but there was no sign of Zumi. In the single room, which was supposed to be Zumi's room, he noticed the window was wide open. It was not hard to guess where the water nymph was heading to.  
  
Zumi was on her way back to the village. The snow was getting stronger minute by minute and her vision of the road ahead became blurrier. She struggled with the little strength she had and battled her way through the snow. "What horrible power, so this is the spell of Eternal Winter. I must hurry and deliver the message to Uncle Jin before the whole Dentora would suffer the fate of the village. Before that though, I must first, find Kurapika. Kurapika, where are you?" Zumi's head was blasting with pain and she could barely see the road before her. When she finally arrived at the spot where Kurapika left them, she thought she saw an angel with large, black wings. Then, her world blackened and she collapsed onto the snow. The angel she saw approached her and picked up her weak body. Then the two disappeared into a dark sphere and vanished from the road, leaving behind nothing but ice and snow. 


	11. BOOK II Chapter I ROOM 1003

The Hunter's Fantasia: A Never-ending Tale By Kumatenshi  
  
VOLUME II: THE BOOK OF TRAGEDIES ** Chapter I --- Room 1003**  
  
When Zumi opened her eyes again, she found herself in the single room in Fishers' Paradise. She looked out the window and found everything deadly white. There were no signs of life, not a beetle humming, not a flower blooming, not even an ant crawling. All there was left was howling wind along with increasing piles of ice and snow. Depressed by the view outside, she turned her attention to her room, which was small, old, but tidy. On the wall was a picture of a sunflower field. The golden flowers were happily bathing in the warmth of the sun. She closed her eyes and pictured herself lying in the middle of the field. The light, gentle breeze carried with it a sweet odor from the flowers. All of a sudden though, the ground collapsed and she fell into the bottom of the abyss where she became an ice statue. She opened her eyes again, panting heavily and shivering at the awful scenery she just depicted inside her head. If a cure for this terrible snow could not be found, sunflowers and all the living creatures in Dentora probably would only live in pictures and memories. At this thought, Zumi wanted to go out of her room and find her companions quickly, but she could not move her body. At that instance, an angel with gigantic black wings emerged from the flame. She could not recall the face as it was covered by long, messy, blonde hair, but she could see those scarlet eyes, shining through the hair like the soul of a blood thirsty beast. His body and hands were torn by wounds and scars and surrounded by heavy chains. She wanted to ask who he was but she could not speak. Slowly he came closer, and closer to her. She could now see his long nails that were covered in blood and feel the devilish aura he was emitting. She tried to escape but her efforts were in vain. Just when he was about to strike, she heard a familiar voice casting a spell: "Katorena, the dark elf of emptiness, please come forth before Lord Legnakrad and banish this creature back to the underworld!" In that instance, the shadow of a dark lady surrounded the creature and vanished. Zumi turned to the source of the voice and there Kurapika was, standing at the door, staring at her with his crimson eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Killua was sitting at the dressing table, staring at Gon through the mirror. Since he regained consciousness, Gon had been sitting in the same position on his bed, staring out the window, or more precisely, staring at the image of Mito's frozen body in his mind. No matter how hard Killua persuaded, Gon hardly ate or slept. For Killua, witnessing Gon's tiny body withering hurt far more than swallowing the most awful poison in the world. It literally pushed him to the limits of sanity and shattered his already fragile heart. Worse was the fact that Killua did not know what he should do at a time like this. He had never learned to love, save to console someone who had lost someone he loved. He tried to dig into his newly regained memory to find a textbook formula to cheer a person in agony. Naturally, he could not find any. Hence, he did the only thing he could do at the moment. He went over to Gon and hugged him with his thin, white arms in the hope that even if his words could not penetrate Gon's cocoon of sorrow, at least the warmth of his body could. After a few minutes, Killua released Gon from his grip and proceeded to the door.  
  
"Gon," Killua said in a spiritless voice, "I am going to try talking to those soldiers again." Gon did not reply. Killua sighed and closed the door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Once again, Killua descended the stairs to room 1003. In the past two days, he had kept returning to that room and knocking, but there was no response. As he reached the first floor and turned in the direction of the soldiers' room, he saw Saipher coming toward the stairs with a tray full of food. When Saipher saw Killua, he greeted: "Good morning sir!" Killua returned the civility and inquired if the food was for the soldiers. "Yes," Saipher replied, and half complaining, "these soldiers are so strange. They never leave their rooms and will not allow anyone to enter either. When they first arrived, they told us to leave their food outside. At the beginning, they would still eat a little but since yesterday, they did not touch their food at all! What a waste, especially in weather like this, we cannot go get fresh food and our supplies are almost running out. This awful snow, I hope it stops immediately!" Saipher sighed and left.  
  
"Something's definitely not right," Killua thought to himself. He knocked at the door again but there was no reply. Killua had a bad premonition. He tried to peep through the door. Suddenly, a hand caught his shoulder. Shocked, Killua quickly turned around to face the owner of the hand --- it was Leorio. "Hey, Killua, what are you doing here?" Leorio asked. Killua relaxed and told Leorio the unusual behavior of the soldiers. "I see," Leorio said at the end of the story, "so detective Killua is investigating, I'll help too!" At hearing the word "detective", Killua blushed. Leorio smiled at the cute face of Killua while pulling out from his pocket a small wire.  
  
"What is this?" Killua queried but Leorio did not answer the question and plunged into action instead. Using the wire, he skillfully picked the lock. After a few seconds, there was a click and the knob turned. "Wow," Killua could not help being amazed for he had learned yet another secret of the "young" to-be-doctor, "you are great!"  
  
Obviously flattered, Leorio scratched his spiky, short hair. "Thanks, but don't tell, Kurapika!" Killua looked puzzled, "why not, it's so convenient?" Leorio said with a face redden from embarrassment, "well. it's.hard to explain. Anyway, just don't tell, please!" Killua finally agreed and the two tried to open the door but found it was bolted. Leorio sighed and this time, took out a fishing line instead. He skillfully put it around the wire and stuck it through the space between the wall and the door. While watching him at work, Killua thought about Kurapika. The scholar just returned silently yesterday, with Zumi in his arms. He then went up to the single room, laid Zumi on the bed and went to sleep himself. All this time, he did not say a word.  
  
"By the way, Leorio," Killua asked, "Have you seen Kurapika?" "I saw him sleeping this morning, he normally wakes up late so I decided not to bother him and went to have breakfast downstairs. On my way back, I saw you peeping through the keyhole." Killua blushed again but a small noise of sliding metal rescued him from further embarrassment. Carefully they opened the door but what they saw was way beyond their expectations. Nothing in his twelve years of rigorous education had prepared Killua for the sight in front of him. Killua let out a very terrible scream and ran into the bathroom and vomited. Even Leorio, a student trained in medicine and who had seen and worked with corpses, felt so sick and disgusted he dropped to his knees.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mama, mama, where are you?" Gon searched in the dark maze of his mind, where he was imprisoned by his own melancholy. The land around him was completely covered with snow and he felt so cold, so lonely. For a few minutes, he found himself wrapped by a patch of light --- so warm, so gentle, so comfortable --- but the light vanished and once again, he was out in the solitary cold. Then, he heard a voice, calling him - an unfamiliar, yet nostalgic voice. He must have heard it somewhere, probably a long time ago, but he could not recall when and where. The voice grew stronger and stronger and then from the deepest point of darkness, he saw a figure --- the figure of a water nymph emerging. "Zumi, is that you?" Gon wondered but soon dismissed the idea as she looked a bit older and more matured. "My dear Gon, you can't stay here forever! You must be strong or you'll never be able to help the one who'll be most important to you."  
  
"Who are you?" Gon asked but the nymph did not answer. She just floated on. Gon ran after her. He jumped, he hopped, occasionally he fell, but he tried to keep up with her. After a while, he saw a light that became brighter and brighter. It was the exit of the maze. He ran past it and all of a sudden, found himself sitting on a bed in front of the window. Still lost at what was happening, he heard Killua screaming. Worried, he quickly pulled himself out of the bed. His legs were numb from the lack of movement but with a little running, combined with a little crawling and rolling, he managed to arrive at the origin of the scream --- room 1003. Saipher and Wyne ran past him covering their mouths. Their eyes were filled with fear and dismay. At the door, the owner was standing with his mouth wide open in shock. Zumi was kneeling beside Killua, whose face had turned stone white and who was panting heavily. "What happened?" Gon asked. Zumi shook her head, "I don't know, Kurapika would not let me in." Gon turned to Killua. When their eyes met, Killua embraced Gon and cried, "It. it was terrible! Don't.don't go in! You mustn't go in!" Gon was stunned as he had never seen Killua so terrified before, not once in their adventure up in the mountain. He stroke Killua on the back to calm him. Then, neglecting the advice of the latter, proceeded boldly to the room as he wanted to know what prompted such immense fear in Killua but he soon regretted.  
  
(NOTE: THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH IS FOR THOSE WITH STRONG HEARTS. IF YOU CAN'T STAND BLOOD, I ADVISE YOU TO SKIP THIS DESCRIPTION)  
  
This was not surprising for the two soldiers' body had been terribly decapitated. The once strong muscles were gone, leaving behind only naked bones. The head of one soldier was half devoured. The remnants of his brain and eyeballs scattered all over the formerly white linen. The head of the other was still intact and his lifeless eyes appeared to be staring at his companion, knowing that a similar fate would soon befall him. The whole room was reduced to a violent 3-dimensional painting of blood on wood. Yet, in such a foul place, something was absent. It was the smell of decay. In its place was a sweet fragrance of camellia.  
  
"Camellia", Kurapika said as he calmly went over to examine the remains of the body. In the meantime, Leorio still could not move his body but his eyes followed Kurapika. The sight in front of him was daunting but Kurapika's composure petrified him even more. "What kind of life did Kurapika use to have", Leorio could not help wondering. 


	12. BOOK II Chapter 2 The Three Camellia

The Hunter's Fantasia: A Never-ending Tale By Kumatenshi  
  
VOLUME II: THE BOOK OF TRAGEDIES ** Chapter II --- The Three Camellias**  
  
"What do you think, Leorio?" Kurapika asked as he watched the to-be-doctor gathered his courage to approach the bodies of the soldiers. Leorio put on his gloves. His hands were still shaking but his sense of duty as a doctor forced him to complete the examination.  
  
"No matter how you look at it, this cannot be the work of a human murderer," Leorio explained as he and Kurapika exit room 1003 to join the others in the lobby. "From the wounds at the joints, it seemed their limbs were torn off rather than cut off. It looked as if they were attacked by a huge monster and became its dinner. Two things though bothered me. First, the door was locked and bolted and the windows were carefully fastened from inside. There was no way a human could enter or leave, save a large beast that was strong enough to tear two strong, heavy soldiers apart."  
  
"Unless the beast could pick locks and open bolted doors, like someone I know," Kurapika said satirically. Leorio lowered his head in embarrassment. He had just given away his secret abilities. To divert attention, Leorio quickly pointed out the second suspicious point --- the smell. "From the volume of blood shed, there is no way you can hide the terrible smell, not even if you pour tanks of perfumes but I did not smell a thing other than camellia".  
  
"Camellia," Kurapika murmured to himself and sank into his thoughts. Leorio tried to engage Kurapika in further conversation but the latter simply ignored him. By now, the two had arrived at the lobby. When Zumi saw Kurapika, she wanted to talk to him but Leorio stopped her. "His old habit, once he entered into full mode thinking, he would not care if the world around him collapsed. I recommend you to leave him for the moment, would you care for a drink?" Zumi looked at Kurapika and called his name. Just as Leorio said, his mind seemed to have wandered off. There was no response. Zumi reluctantly turned and followed Leorio to the empty bar. There was no sign of the innkeeper, Saipher or Wyne. Leorio helped himself to a bottle of whiskey. He poured a small glass for Zumi and another glass for himself.  
  
"It was lucky you did not see those bodies". Leorio said as he poured the whiskey down his throat. "They were awful, really awful". Zumi nodded as she stared at the glass of whiskey in front of her. She was still thinking about the creature with dark wings that attacked her earlier. Could it be responsible for the murder of the soldiers? Why could Kurapika so easily defeat a horrible creature like that? More important of all, why did Kurapika have the same red eyes as that creature? She wanted to ask Kurapika but this did not seem the right time. She took up the glass of whiskey and poured it down her throat, just like Leorio. "Could I have another glass please?" she asked. Leorio was taken aback as he refilled Zumi's glass. To himself, he could not help thinking, "Women certainly are sophisticated creatures!"  
  
* * *  
  
Killua went to the bathroom on the ground floor to wash his face. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get rid of what he just saw in room 1003 from his head. He had heard stories of gruesome murders before but the sight of those soldiers' corpses was something he could never have imagined. If whoever that killed those soldiers were behind the curse of eternal winter, could it mean he would have to battle such a monster to save Dentora? Could the fate of the whole country be rested in his hands? And if he failed, would that be the end of Dentora? Killua stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was the face of a lost and puzzled boy. A small object at the bottom corner of the reflection caught his eyes. He turned and saw a small camellia sitting at the window sill. "What is a camellia doing in such a place?" He went over to pick up the flower. At that instance, a strange feeling ran through his body. He suddenly felt very tired, and closed his eyes.  
  
"If the future of Dentora were left in the hands of that coward, I am pretty sure it will never see spring again!" Killua moaned as he splashed water on his face. He then looked up at the mirror on the wall. The mirror itself did not change, but the face in the mirror did. The face that was filled with uncertainties was gone. In its place was a face screaming with confidence. "How pathetic, to see my body being controlled by a weakling all these years, who only knew how to run away. Yeah, weakling, sleep all you want! Curse you, Illumi, and that nasty Dr. Castor for sealing me away like this. Now that I, the real Killua-sama had awakened, it's payback time!" Killua smiled as he made his way to the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Guided by the bright light from the red moon overlooking the deserted land of Platora, Hisoka entered a secluded cave in the west. He removed a rock and placed his hand on a metallic plate. A systemic voice said, "Identity confirmed, Mr. Hisoka, welcome to the Camellia club". The wall suddenly vanished and Hisoka entered. He closed his eyes as he always did when traveling in the elevator to the lowest level because he did not want to see the leftovers of the once spectacular center of entertainment where he collected so many splendid memories. Did he make a wrong decision to cling onto life when he should have just died and rest in peace as the majority of his friends? Even after a hundred years, Hisoka could not tell but that did not matter anymore. Now that he had obtained eternal youth and immense power, he had no choice but to continue living until every creature in Platora and Dentora would be destroyed, just as he planned a century ago. The elevator stopped and the door opened to reveal a large hall completely sealed with ice. Here, nothing changed. The wine glasses remained half- filled, the crowded tables never became empty, and the jolly dancers continued smiling. The only difference was that time had stopped and every sign of motion and life had vanished. Except for Hisoka, nothing moved and nothing could move again. Swiftly, he passed through the grand hall into a small hallway. He went straight to the end and ascended a small flight of stairs that led to another room. Unlike the rest of the rooms, the entrance of this room indicated recent signs of activity. Again, he put his hand on a metallic plate and the wall vanished. He stepped into a dark but spacious room. He stared straight ahead, at the center of the room where a massive blue crystal stood. Inside the crystal was the body of a beautiful young girl, with light purple hair. She was wearing a white silk kimono with colorful butterfly patterns and smiling very peacefully. In her hand was a small camellia. Hisoka leaned his body against the crystal. It was very cold but he felt an inexplicable heat flowing down his veins into his heart. "You know, today is just great, that horrified expression on the face of Jin's son, it was so hilarious. Soon, he would follow the footsteps of his father and be banished from this world! So, wait just a little longer and my vengeance against those people who snatch you away from me would be complete. Then, I would come to join you and we will never be separated again".  
  
* * *  
  
"Is there still no news of Killua?" King Shiruba growled like a wild hound and smashed his wine glass against the wall. Weeks had now passed but there was still no sign of Killua. Thousands of people had reported seeing Prince Killua here and there but none of the story generated any concrete clues as to the whereabouts of the prince. Prince Illumi hid his smile as he sipped his glass of wine. For a man, he looked too beautiful, with flawless, white skin and long, straight hair that would rival any black pearl in color. For a woman, he was too cold, too emotionless. If he resembled anything at all, it would be a faceless demon that deceived humans by wearing masks. At the moment, he was wearing his mask of sorrow as he told the king how sorry he was that the royal guards had not yet found Killua and repeated his wish that Killua be found as soon as possible. In reality, of course, it was a delight to hear Killua had disappeared and it would double his pleasure if he could get rid of Killua permanently to secure his throne as ruler of all Dentora.  
  
When Illumi returned to his tower in the East, his secretary, Kara, told him that his younger sister was waiting for him in the study. By the time he arrived, Karuto was already comfortably seated in the couch with a cup of tea in her hand. When she saw her eldest brother, she carefully rested the cup on the shiny silver tray, rose, and gave her brother a polite smile. Princess Karuto inherited the elegance and beauty of her mother. She had straight black hair that casually wrapped around her small, white face. Her eyes were dark and deep, reflecting levels of experience and intelligence far higher than her childlike appearance would suggest. Her personal bodyguard, Mike, also bowed deeply upon seeing prince Illumi. Unlike Karuto, Mike had curly, explosive hair, darker complexion, and less poise. She was dressed in a male guard uniform and had a face that spelled "loyalty".  
  
Illumi sat in his huge chair and giggled maliciously, "Has my precious little sister become so afraid of me that she dares not be alone with me?"  
  
Karuto smiled again, "Of course not, my dear brother, I just felt bored waiting alone so I asked Mike to keep me company in the meantime. Mike, you can leave now." Mike bowed again and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her while hiding the tears she had withheld for so long.  
  
"So, have you decided?" Illumi eyed Karuto through his glass of wine. "Yes, I have. I shall grant you my power on one condition - that is under no circumstance can you kill or injure Killua. If you break the promise, I'll withdraw my power immediately." Karuto said with a small but authoritative voice. By now, Illumi had left his favorite chair and approached his tiny but strong-willed sister. He lowered his body to level his face with hers and gently grasped her cheek with his fingers. "If you do that, you will die," he said in his usual toneless voice. "I will, but you will too". She replied, without a sense of fear in her eyes. "Deal," Illumi said as he kissed Karuto on the lips to unleash her special power. Her soul departed from her body and entered into the silver pendant Illumi was wearing. Illumi then summon Mike and handed her Karuto's lifeless body. "I am afraid Princess Karuto is not feeling well. Could you please bring her back to her room? I shall send Dr. Castor over to her soon." Illumi said with an evil smile on his face. "Yes, Prince Illumi," Mike took over the body of Karuto and departed. Back at the tower of the North, she rested the princess' body on her bed and placed a camellia, Karuto's favorite flower, in her hand. She then threw her last glance at the painting on the wall - the paining of a smiling Prince Killua, Princess Karuto, and herself. She wondered if those happy days, though terribly brief, would ever return.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
